Til Death Do Us Part
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: S/E. When Emma's fiance proposes to her, she can't marry him just yet because shes already married. To Sean Cameron. It happened just before he went to the army. Now she just has to go back home, face Sean, and get a divorce. Easy right? No way. This is the guy she's loved since she was a little girl.. and her heart isn't ready to stop. They have a marriage to fix. Jannytoo!
1. Marry Me

**Author Note: Just one thing guys. Emma didn't meet Kelly in college, she met him after when she moved away okay? Alright! Read on. **

**((((********)))))))))**

"Kelly... it's... **beautiful**.."

Emma walked into Roxanne's with him. He wore a dressy nice white button up shirt and black pants with his hair gelled up in a cute messy way. She wore a classy short white strapless dress. Her hair was longer, still the same blonde though as when she was younger, and her hazel eyes widened when they walked in.

Ever since she met Kelly, he was always trying to tie her in with the connections he had because of his father, and his money. But Kelly was actually a nice guy, and he was **different** from what Emma was use to so he was perfect for her in this new, fresh life she made for herself here in Connecticut. Before she knew it, it had already been 4 years that had passed by.

Ever since Kelly had started working for his father, Emma moved in with him. His father owned a brand of hotels throughout the state, and he was a very successful business man and soon, Kelly was going be handed down all that responsibility and family estate. Because of Kelly, Emma was almost one of the top American wedding dress designers... even though she was Canadian. But she didn't talk about home a lot, only when Kelly caught her parents calling once or twice in a blue moon. Oddly, Emma tried to ignore the calls. She was a bit of a mystery to Kelly, but that's what he liked about her.

Emma still loved her environment studies, don't get her wrong. You should s_ee_ the house she just moved into with Kelly, the garden was beautiful. But she tried to steer away from old things, and old memories, that led her to remembering _'him'. _

"You deserved it." smiled Kelly as the waiters in the fancy dim lighted restaurant moved their chairs back to sit at the table. It was so fancy that even the waiters had those silk nice napkins around their bent up arms. Emma always wondered if they ever got sore arms..

She smiled to Kelly though and said sweetly, "Thankyou..."

"Well it's our 3rd anniversary."

Emma froze. Oh no, oh god it was. Did she really forget?

He smiled sheepishly, seeing she forgot. "It's okay, I mean... remember when I screwed up when we first started dating? I count **that **night as our anniversary. We may have different dates."

"The night I found out you had a girl friend and I was the 'other girl'? " taunted Emma, remembering.

He raised a finger to remind, "Me and her just started seeing another, but I just met you.. and I fell hard." he said. Emma rolled her eyes smiling. "I didn't want to stop getting to know you, and I didn't know how to break up with her. Plus, you were new, came out of of nowhere, and had this great ambition in your eyes."

Emma wondered where he was getting at.

"I always wondered why you gave me another chance? But that is just how amazing and understanding you are." Kelly said.

Emma looked down, and tried not to feel that knot in her stomach. That wasn't why. Actually, some would say she was quite the stubborn girl. The only reason she forgave Kelly was because she could see he was truly genuine, and a nice guy. And the fact that he wasn't the only one lying in this relationship.

Emma swallowed hard and tried to change the subject, "So what's to eat?"

She ruined the moment, but he let it pass, picking up their menus and just passed it to the waiter to take it away. She gave a look of confusion..weren't they going to eat?

"Already planned." he insisted.

Emma tilted her head but nodded slowly. Though, her inner feminism wanted to **remind** Kelly that she didn't need a man to order for her but...she knew it came from a sweet place.

"Where is everyone? I thought this was like, one of the _top _places in town." she teased, looking around the restaurant to see they were the only ones in there. She could never really let it settle in that she lived so far from home now. The states was so different, more to chose from, more shopping and restaurants. Still though, it was missing that home sweet home feel.

"I bought the place out." grinned Kelly, his eyes sparkling by the candle light, "Just a night for us. Alone."

The waiter came over and began to pour them some wine. Emma's mouth dropped. Oh wow. . .that was really, expensive, all of this. He totally didn't need to do this, she would of been fine with even just cooking tofu tacos tonight at his hou- **their house** instead.

Emma couldn't remember the last time she went out on a fancy date to a restaurant..

A flashback hit her hard. _FLASHBACK: _

_It was the middle of her senior year in high school, when Sean had just gotten out of jail and brought her out for dinner at the Dot, but it looked different than the Dot usually did. 100 candles lit around them, and really alone, no waiters to bug as Spinner let Sean use it for the night.._

_But it was so damn sweet how hard Sean tried to make it romantic and nice and it did look __**really **__good. Her heart melted just by looking around and into his eyes as he held his hand in hers across the table. She remembered to this day that he wore his blue buttoned up sleeve shirt that clung nicely to his every muscle, and the color matched his blue sparkling eyes../_

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

"Emma, are you okay?"

Emma snapped out of it and plastered a smile on, "Oh yea. Sorry" she blushed, "..just so amazed at all this!" she told him, looking around and grabbed her wine glass.

Kelly raised an eyebrow with a dopey grin, watching her chug the wine.

"Emma." he finally cleared his throat, coughing slightly as he reached over across the table. He took her hand,and then with his other hand, he grabbed something out of his pocket. He was now holding a small box, and Emma's hand began to sweat. .

He opened the blue velvet box slowly, and her breath stopped.

There sat that big diamond ring.

_no..._

Emma blinked and saw him begin to move down beside her at the table, taking one knee down to the ground and Emma thought she was going to go into shock.

He's proposing._ She felt like she just might faint, and not in that good happy kind of way.  
_

"Emma Nelson." he began, taking that ring out of the box and looked up into her eyes while on one knee, "Would you marry me?"

He slipped it only halfway, waiting for her answer and began to be a nervous wreck just watching her reaction. He couldn't read her, her mouth was still hanging and her eyes blank, staring at the big crystal diamond and gold banner ring, on her finger.

"Kelly..." she whispered, shaking her head to try and snap out of it but her heart was pounding.

He smiled and waited for it.

"I'm already married." Emma whispered out loud.

Kelly dropped the ring off her, going into shock himself and the ring dropped onto the floor with a dinging noise that echoed the room.

Emma closed her eyes painfully...a flash of Sean's face clouding her mind.


	2. Home Sweet Home

_FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO.._

_"Sean, we can't do this." Emma insisted. She was still a senior, only in the middle of her year but still not 18. Sean was, but wasn't going to be going to Degrassi anymore but in fact, the army. _

_Emma wore a cute lacey cream white hip hugging dress. It stopped right above her knee. It was slightly cut off at the top of her shoulders, showing off her collarbones and glowing tan. The sleeves went to her forearm, letting her wear a small gold bracelet. She looked beautiful. Her hair was just below her shoulders when she was this age. Sean loved her hair, loved how it looked now, just only slightly curly.  
_

_She shined, even at night. The moon shined down on them and they were standing in front of a small Toronto chapel. _

_He was panting from walking so fast from the cab to the chapel. Hell yes he was nervous, but also thrilled and ready to do it. __**No doubts. **__He was looking quite charming, with his wavy hair pushed back from falling into his face and he wore black nice pants that Emma hadn't seen before and teased him about. Snake or her mom must of helped him find some. Not even ONE car grease stain! Impressive. He also wore a white button up sleeve top and a black tie, no jacket..but still pretty handsome. _

_He then stopped and turned back to her, her hand still in his and held it tighter, "Yesterday you were so excited." he reminded. He wanted to do this, he planned so much for her._

_Emma softened, she always did to that look of agony he gave her when he wanted his way. She laughed softly shaking her head, and took her hand from his to play with the pretty pure silver diamond ring on her finger. It also two tiny pearls on each side of the diamond. It was __**so her**__. Of course Sean Cameron would pick the best for her._

_"That's because I got a new, pretty accessory " she teased, looking down at it still and teasingly snuck a look back at him under her long pretty eyelashes._

_He smirked, grabbing her hand again and the other, "Oh that's the only reason you said yes, huh?" he playfully asked and entangled his fingers with her._

_He sighed then. Leaving home was going to be hard, but leaving her was going to be even harder. But he had to make something of himself __**for her**__. He knew she wasn't happy about this, but it was the easiest way for Sean to get money, the education he lost (because of her stupid ex Peter), and to build a good future for himself and Emma._

_"Please?" he asked more seriously now, stepping closer and his nose rubbed softly against hers and they closed their eyes._

_She waited for him to kiss her and even cupped his face but they got lost in the moment, just standing there closely together.  
_

_"You don't need to marry me to prove to me you're coming back." she said. She knew she gave him a hard time, but she was just scared. She also thought she might of been pregnant but the stick said no. Yet, Sean still wanted to marry her.  
_

_He opened his eyes and her hands slid to his shoulders as he now grabbed her right up against him, firmly, and his eyes even looked stern and serious  
_

_"Em, you're the only girl I've ever really wanted and felt lost when without. I **can't **be without you again. It feels wrong. I'm going to be gone for a while, and I want to know you're still with me somehow. This is the way."_

_Emma looked deeply into his eyes._

_He went on, "You **are** the girl for me and I'm the guy for you. No other girls could ever do what you've done for me and how you put up with me.. and.." he slid his hand down her arms, "I know no other guys can replace me either. You've tried. We've both tried .. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I have to be when it comes to having you."_

_They've been together for what seemed forever yet Sean could still make her blush and heart race. Everything stayed so new and fresh between them, the passion never stopped._

_Emma happily tilted her head, adoring him, and he __**loved **__when she looked at him this way and got lost in her himself until he snapped out of it when she closed her eyes and went to kiss him, "Marry me." he declared sternly, still waiting for that answer again._

_Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, "I'm not saying we can't because I don't want to. I wouldn't of said yes last night If I didn't __**want **__to. I do." she explained, "It's just.. I don't think I can do this without my parents blessing __**and **__ I think they'd like to see me go to college first." _

_Sean was grinning widely, and kissed her this time and she sighed. Finally. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her deeply, caressing her lips into his and god he's always been the best kisser she knew. She moaned a little and took her arms off his shoulders to run her hands down them and then to his broad chest. He growled deep in his throat, pulling away._

_"We have things to do, stop distracting me." he ordered as he forced his hands off her body and grabbed her hand again, "I have everything taken care of, Kay? Trust me." _

_Emma went into the chapel with him, for her mouth to drop and Sean grinned and tossed a look back at her when she had pulled back from walking to stand there stunned. _

_Her family was there, and even Manny, Liberty and Toby. And then on the other side stood Jay and Spin for Sean. Jane sat in the seats to watch it go down with also Jay's girlfriend (he was with Manny presently, but then he was some Mel chick who looked like a stripper, but a nice one at least) and also in the chairs, was Sean's parents and brother.. she was shocked to death that even THEY were here. _

_"You really did plan this." Emma teased but her eyes still doe like._

_Her parents were coming over as Sean grinned and shrugged guilty like, "I wasn't going to do it behind our familys backs.. well, I woulda but I know you have a guilty conciseness." he joked._

_Emma rolled her eyes smiling then raised an eyebrow at Snake and Spike when they came beside Sean, "You're allowing this?" _

_"Em, come on" Snake nudged her playfully and put an arm around her as he pointed Sean up and down, "It's Sean Cameron! Greatest love"_

_"I was shocked when he asked .." admitted Spike to then sigh, "But I know you two are made for another. I would of liked it a little later but I get it. He's going away, and you need to make a promise to another."_

_Sean smirked at Emma's blush as she sent him a look and then nodded slightly looking down at her ring. This was.. unreal._

_"Ready?" Sean asked, glancing at the Priest who was waiting up front, then looked to Emma, putting his hand out._

_Emma looked down the small but fancy and coozy isle. Manny was beaming at her, even Liberty was smiling wide and Jay Hogart had his smirk on. _

_"Ready."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**PRESENT..**

"Emma this story doesn't make me feel any better!" Kelly yelled at her in the front of the restaurant. He was ready to just leave and he gritted his teeth, pacing back and forth, "How could you not tell me!?"

"Kelly, time flew by with me and you. I honestly wasn't sure how serious we were going to get a-and then we suddenly moved in together this year and I-I had no idea how to tell you." Emma began to cry, "I was so young! I was only 17, Spike and Snake had to sign for it."

"They shouldn't of done that to you." he sighed, and pulled her hand, bringing her into a hug.

Emma stood there, a little numb and a little unsure. She wasn't saying they _forced _her into it or anything, but she kept quiet since she felt him relax a little.

"How long since you've seen _him_?" Kelly asked.

"Not once since I've been with you Kelly." whispered Emma, promising, then looked down, "I'm not even sure if he's back or not from overseas or where he is." Emma's face cringed a little, wondering about that.

Kelly softened and then looked out into the night with such a deep look on his face, his eyes saddening until his shoulders fell, "ok." he looked back at her, "I forgive you."

Emma exhaled in relief, smiling sadly at him.

"**But**," he paused, "You have to go and find him, and you need to get a divorce once and for all."

Emma's mouth fell and she swallowed hard to then slowly nod, staring at him stun like. Go...back home? This was going to be interesting

He came over and kissed her cheek, "Go to the car, I'm going to let them know we're leaving and then I'm going to get my Dad to get you a good A list flight straight back to Toronto."

"You're not coming!?" Emma exclaimed, eyes wide, "Kelly I can't do this alone!"

"You have to." he shot back and shook his head at her, "Emma, you should of done this years ago, what was stopping you?!"

"Nothing!" she yelled back a bit too loud and angry, and she avoided his eyes as she felt tears work to her eyes but held them down. "Ok.." she whispered, "I'll go take care of it."

He nodded, and pulled his cell phone out as he walked back into the restaurant. Emma turned and slowly dragged her feet to the car. A horrible flashback came to mind.

FLASHBACK:

_4 years ago.._

_ Emma had been feeling suspicious for a while now, and she stared uneasily at the Bar she parked across from. Sean kept going to this bar each time he came home from Afghanistan. You'd think he'd want to spend time at home with her, but he was here. Almost every night, when he said he'd be with Jay, he wasn't. Sean and her have been married a little over a year now, he's only been on leave three times now. He didn't know that Manny and Jay have started dating, and Jay wasn't with Sean tonight. . she found out from Manny.  
_

_Thunder crackled and rain began to pour. Emma slowly got out of the car, her hands a little shakey as she stepped out. Her eyes didn't once tear away from Sean as she eyed him through the front window of the bar. He sat holding a drink, sitting up at the bar on a stool, and he downed his whiskey for the red headed bartender to fill it again. If only Emma didn't know who this red head was, then maybe, maybe she wouldn't of thought such horrible things. Like Sean was cheating on her, with his ex. The red head was Ellie, and rain poured down on Emma as she watched her give Sean more to drink when he finished, laughing at whatever he was saying and leaning on the bar with a seductive smile. The bastard was even twirling the wedding ring on his finger as he spoke. Emma's heart throbbed painfully, it was waiting for the truth and Emma finally let it break, sobbing out loud and turned from what she was looking at._

_She jumped as thunder cracked loudly again, and a lightening bolt struck. She ran into her car, tears streaming down her face and started it up, never looking back._

_She should of never married him. She was far too young. He was far too good at breaking her heart. _

_As she drove away in tears, she cringed to the pain in her chest and stomach, running a hand on her lower half and then running her fingers through her hair. She had to go far, far away. Now. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**Present: **

Emma shook her head to snap out of it and got into Kelly's car. This would be very interesting, and bad..probably bad too. Very bad. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the car seat. That night was 4 years ago now. She was 22 now, and didn't think she'd ever return home this soon.

She couldn't believe it. She was going home.

_**/I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming**_

**_(skylar grey_im coming home)/_**

The very next day, Emma clenched her plane ticket in her hand tightly, walking slowly with fear in her eyes as she followed the line down the seat isles.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.. it'd been years since seeing him. She really didn't even know if he'd be home or home in general. Was he still in the army? Did he open up that mechanic shop he always wanted?

"Scuse me." an older lady snapped Emma out of it.

Emma blinked hard and flushed, "Sorry." she backed up, noticing she was in the way of the older womens seat than blushed a little as she noticed she was beside her and sat down.

The women had pure white hair, so small next to Emma in her seat and wore a knitted sweater.. at least Emma was sure it was knitted. She was quite the knitter herself back in the day during her...body issues. It's how she became a clothes designer, but she really liked doing wedding dresses the most. Ironic, coming from someone who ran away from her husband.

"Did you do this?" Emma asked, sort of interested and wanting to get her mind off anything.

The plane was getting ready to take off and the women smiled happily to Emma, looking down at her own sweater, "Why yes, I did."

"The framing is well done." Emma said with a sweet smile.

The lady appreciated it and tilted her head, "Oh, thankyou dear."

It was silent for a bit after that and Emma tried to lean her head back on her seat to just..get some sleep or anything. Her head was beginning to pound. When the flight took off, Emma found many swear words flying through her head. She wasn't scared, she was just finally realizing she was SERIOUSLY doing this and there was no turning back.

Oh god ... oh MY GOD. . she was going to see Sean Cameron again. Her first love, her first everything.

"Water miss?" came the flight attendant, once the plane was flying in the air for about an hour.

Emma shifted nervously in her seat and looked around, "Actually, do you have any wine o-or anything?" she stuttered by the shocked look of the attendant.

Ya.. guess it was only lunch. This was so embarrassing.

"I'll go get it for you" he said anyways and left.

Emma sighed in relief and caught the old women looking at her almost judging like and she sank in her seat a bit. These people didn't know what she was going through.

"Scared of the flight?" whispered the lady. Guess she wasn't judging her then?

"Something like that." Emma smiled nervously and looked down at her hand, spinning Kelly's ring on her finger.

The woman gasped, "Are you married?!"

Emma smiled weakly, "Engaged." she wrinkled her nose, "But yeah, kinda married too." The lady looked awfully confused. Emma took a deep breath, "I'm going to Toronto to divorce my first husband, so I can go marry this one." she pointed at the ring.

The lady's eyes widened, it was cute, she looked like a bug. Plus, this was a harmless old lady, why not bare her soul? Emma needed _someone _to talk to.

"Well he seems like a very good man with **good **money. Look at the size of that." the lady said as she pointed to the ring with the big diamond.

Emma giggled a little and nodded but then it fell silent and her eyes gazed out the window. She frowned deeply.

The lady saw the gesture and looked around as she leaned closer, "What's the other man like?"

Emma looked at her confused.

"The husband. Soon to be ex."

Emma opened her mouth, then she stared off sadly, "I wouldn't know anymore.. it's been years." her eyebrows forrowed.

"You look so young though, Dear."

"We married when I was 17. My parents loved him, I did too."

"Then what happened?" The lady asked, preparing herself for a heartbreaking story.

Emma stayed silent and looked back down at her hands in her lap, "Nothing." she said quietly, and jumped when the man came back with her drink.

The lady gave a confused look, wondering how 'nothing' could of happened for a women to fall out of love with someone.

Emma took the drink and already began to down it, before he left she asked, "Can I get another?" he blinked, but nodded.

(((*))))

Coming off the plane when it landed into Toronto was like walking through the fiery depths of hell. Emma went to grab her luggage and felt the small buzz from drinking on the plane and ran her shakey fingers through her hair. As she rolled her luggage out the front door of the airport, she picked her phone out of her coat pocket and repeatedly called her parents.

No answer from anyone.

She sighed, and waved for a taxi. When she got in, and gave him her address, her eyes stared out the window as they passed Degrassi Highschool, then the Dot, and then...home.

"Miss?" the driver said, seeing Emma not moving when they parked by the driveway. It looked the exact same, and for some reason, it hurt Emma to see.

Her heart fell and then she leaned forward, "Thankyou." she said, passing a tip and then got out. She took a big deep breath, and walked to the front door.

No answer when she waited. She rang the doorbell. No answer.

She gave a wierd look and tried to push the handle, it opened. She slowly went in, and at least the living room was a little different with a different couch set and bigger Tv...but still, it was home sweet home. There was laughing up the stairs and Emma looked up almost fearfully, shutting the door behind her as quiet as she could.

"You can not cheat in a game to a 8 year old!" Spike told Snake, coming down the stars. Oh look at that, her mother had gone back to blonde.. Emma also liked it grown out long and she smiled to the fact it was the longest she'd ever seen it.

Snake was the exact same too, maybe balding a little more. He chuckled, throwing his arms out, "Not my fault he puts pressure on me-" they stopped, noticing Emma at the door

Spike gasped in sharply, stopping at the last step. She covered her mouth and her eyed watered, "Emma!"

"Hi mom." Emma said just as happy to see her but nervously bit her lip.

Spike raced down and over to her, throwing her around her. "We didn't know you were coming home! Oh my god!" she cried .

"Good to see you, Em" Snake said sincerely but he kinda second thought about hugging her, or at least made it awkward as he did after Spike let go.

Emma eyed him. What was with him?

"Good to be home." Emma insisted, smiling now.

Spike looked between them, "I wish I knew so I could of made dinner." she gasped, "We can go out!"

Emma opened her mouth to object, but sighed and just nodded. Sure why not. She hadn't been home in like, years. Her parents probably only visited twice in the four years Emma lived in Conneticut. One time to see Emma had settled into her new apartment, then another time just last year to meet Kelly. That was it.

"Where's Jack?" Emma smiled.

"Up stairs." Snake said and Emma nodded, smiling between them and jogged up the stairs.

"Baby Jaaaaack?" she sang, going down the halls and looked in her parents room, then what use to be the play room that now looked like an office.

She went to Jacks room and there he was. MY he gotten tall, and his hair more orange, just like Snake. He sat on his bed and played checkers with himself and glanced over. First he was confused, then he smiled wide, "EMMA!"

He ran over and hugged her and she smiled, hugging him tightly back.. she couldn't help but frown to the fact though he hadn't noticed her very quick. She hadn't been gone THAT long now had she? I guess when she did live here in this house, she was here all the time. It must of been different for him when she wasn't home anymore. Guilt began to stir in her.

"Wanna play? I just beat dad." he smiled smugly.

Emma laughed, "Sure." she insisted, "But how about I teach you how to play chess?"

"Is that some smart game?" he shook his head no, lifting his hands. "Leave that stuff to you and Dad. Me and mom are more on the _applie_d level. Checkers only or no deal."

Emma laughed but gave him a look, "Geez, Fine! Checkers it is." they laughed and went into his room, sitting on his bed that had skateboards all over it.

Emma sadly remembered when it use to be just cars, from the Disney movie CARS , and before that it was just a crib. Wow time flew.

"Time to go for dinner!" Came Spike's yell after their third game of checkers.

"Finally, I'm starving." Emma insisted, getting up.

He pushed his game off his bed and onto his table, "You're just upset cause you lost." he laughed and ran out of his room where Emma went to chase him. She then stopped, laughing softly until her smile fell from her face, glancing at the bathroom door.

_FLASHBACK._

_"Em, you're pregnant?"  
_

_Emma's mouth hung, staring at the pregnancy stick in her hands before looking back up at Manny. Manny's eyes were wide too. They didn't think this would happen again, after the first scare before Sean left for the army. Now, Emma was having another scare, only this time it was positive. Emma couldn't think straight._

_"I-I guess it must of been the last time Sean came home." The army gave every soldier two weeks leave. As great as it was when Sean returned home, he seemed... different. He had clearly seen things and been through hard times, but he'd leave late at night sometimes while he was home and he thought Emma was sleeping. Emma didn't know why, but if she was going to have this baby, she needed to know where he went.. It was..fishy. _

_Manny glanced at the locked door, hoping Snake and Spike couldn't hear. "What are you going to do?" _

_"I guess I'll tell Sean when he comes back home again... Hopefully I won't be showing by then." Emma joked sadly and stared down at the stick. She didn't know when Sean would be returning, she never did. She felt like a big black hole was trying to swallow her, but then, another part of her was dancing around happily, knowing her and Sean could have a beautiful family. But what about her future? Her plans?_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**PRESENT. **

"Emmy!"

Emma snapped out of it and ripped her eyes off of the bathroom doorway to Jack, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, still waiting for her. She felt a bit of hurt and guilt as she walked down the stairs to him, knowing that she never had that baby. Sean's baby. She would of been a good Mom too. She had miscarried, you see, from stress..and Emma was sure it was from Seans odd behavior and the return of Ellie Nash. Plus, keeping the big secret in until Sean returned was really hard. She didn't even tell her parents, only Manny knew.

So when Emma finally saw where Sean was sneaking off to the next time he came home, the same time she was going to tell him she was pregnant, she couldn't take it anymore. She had ran away, driven off to Connecticut after writing a letter to Sean and her Mom. She had an Uncle in Connecticut, and she stayed for a bit with him until she figured out what to do with herself and the baby in her tummy...until she miscarried not very long after. Then, she moved out, got her own place and tried to start fresh. No Degrassi, no past, no more Sean.

She hadn't spoke to Sean since that night years ago before he snuck out to go to that bar.. when he kissed her goodnight and goodbye when he thought she was sleeping in her bed. They never got a place together, they were waiting for Sean to finish so she still lived with her parents.

...He never knew she knew about Ellie. In the letter she gave to Tony to give to Sean, it said she was just sorry and that she had to go. That they weren't the people they use to be... and that their marriage might of been a mistake. Tony was Seans boss from the Auto shop he use to work at, and still visited, so Emma knew it'd get to Sean. Oddly, she knew Tony was someone who Sean looked up to, and would be there for Sean when she left. She didn't know why she cared about Sean being taken care of. He had hurt her. Broken her. But she did. She didn't want to give the letter to Manny to give to Jay so that he could give it to Sean, because then Jay would just ask questions and Manny was the only one who knew the secret. So Emma kept her out of it.

As far as Sean knew, Emma became a ghost and didn't want to be found. It was the one thing she asked her Mom and Manny not to tell him.


	3. What Brings You To Town?

"So how long are you here?" Spike asked Emma

Emma shrugged as they sat in the Olive Garden, she waited for their meal to come as she sat with her hands in her lap and since it was a nervous habit, began to play with her ring. Her eyes then widened, and took the ring off, sliding it unnoticed into her bag. She hadn't told anyone yet.

"You seen Manny yet?" Snake asked, "Her and Jay's planned the date."

Emma stared in disbelief. Manny didn't even tell her. Though, what would she say? _'Hey Em, time to come home and face everyone. Im getting hitched!_'. I guess Emma couldn't blame her. She at least knew Jay and her had gotten engaged. Manny liked to keep conversations short though, probably in fear that Jay would find out she was talking to Emma, the girl who 'broke' his best friends heart. Manny said Sean took it very hard, but Emma couldn't see why. He could be with Ellie. Isn't that what he wanted?

Come to think of it, her and Manny hadn't spoken in months. Maybe Emma should of told Manny she was home. She suddenly felt like a crappy friend, and stirred the straw in her drink.

"You should call her." Snake encouraged when Emma didn't answer.

"I will." Emma said a bit too snippy that even Spike and Snake shared a look.

Spike changed the subject, "How's Kelly?" she asked. The waiters came over with their food and Emma smiled half way to the waiter who laid down her pasta.

Snake dug his fork into his food rather quickly and loudly, like he was ignoring the conversation now. Nobody matched up to Sean, in his opinion. Ofcourse he would never voice that opinion, but Emma could just tell and take his hints. She wondered if she still spoke to him behind her back? Her parents didn't need to know why she left, or why she left Sean, she just told them that she did and she expected them to be on her side. Apparently, Snake was holding something against hrer.

"Good." Emma finally answered about Kelly. "He's-"

Spike cut Emma off, "Jack, chew than swallow." she teased the boy who slammed his pizza into his mouth.

"He's about to be handed down his fathers business." Emma said.

Spike flashed Emma a quick smile, "Well that's great!" She picked up her fork and began to eat and stare down at her food as well.

Emma eyed them wierdly and went on, "He's worked hard for this."

"You mean his father did?" Snake asked.

Emma was a bit taken back and sat up, "Snake, is there something wrong?"

He looked at her, clueless, "Why would you say that?" he caught his wife's look though, and shut up. "Everything fine, Emma."

Spike beamed at Emma, "We are just so glad you're back home. Oh please stay the week." she begged, putting her hand on Emma's.

Emma looked down at it, softening at the warmth.. ."Well, guess I could. Just a week though." she insists.

When they had got back home, Emma went to her old room in the basement that actually had not been touched. She looked around a bit amused that it looked just like she left it and slowly sat on her bed. She held her phone in her hands and slowly raised it to dial in a number. She paused, when she saw a bottle on her old homework desk. A vodka bottle. Half gone.

She was going to walk to it, wondering where it came from, when Manny picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Emma stiffened. She didn't think she'd pick up. "Manny, it's me! Emma."

Silence.

Emma bit her lip, waiting for any kind of sign she was still on the other end and laughed nervously, "Manny?"

"I know." she finally spoke, "I have caller ID. What's up?"

Emma noticed the odd tone and she laid back on her bed, shrugging even though just on the phone where Manny couldn't see her.

"Are...are you back home?" Manny finally asked.

Emma smiled, "yea, I am. Was wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow? I'd really like to see you, and your engagement ring." she left hers out.

"You would?"

Emma was a bit taken back from that reply, "Ofcourse." she cleared her throat, noticing a crack in her voice.

"Alright. How about meeting me at Jerry's tomorrow?" she asked

"Jerry's?"

"New place we always go." Manny explained, "On Main street, between all the little shops and boutiques. See you tomorrow around say, 11am?"

Emma beamed a little, happy to finally see Manny. It's crazy it's been 4 years since really seeing her. Only phone calls and emails.

"See you then." with that, she hung up, and really laid in her bed. She was exhausted, and tomorrow she was sure would be a better day. She got up, tiredly rubbing her eyes and bent to the side of her bed to open her big leather purse.

She pulled out a few pieces of paper stapled together, and it was stuck to a blue hard cover file. The Divorce papers. She stared at the signatures she had to sign, and that Sean had to too. She looked around her room at her blank walls and back down at the papers til putting it on the side of her bed.

She laid down, and stared at them until her eyes got heavy and finally went to sleep.

_**/Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know**_

**_I will see you again, whoa_**  
**_This is not where it ends_**

_**{Carrie Underwood-see you again}/**_

The next day, Emma had been waiting at Jerry's for a while. It was a cute restaurant, cheap too, so she decided to order a salad as she waited. It had already been 35 minutes when Manny finally strolled in.

Emma sat up happily. Manny looked the exact same, and even as fit as highschool, with her hair just a little darker and bangs swept across her forehead.

"Hey." Emma greeted, leaning forward on the table as Manny came to sit down.

"Hey." Manny took a deep breath, looking Emma over. It's been ages since seeing her best friend. Or old best friend? She wasn't so sure anymore. "You look good."

Emma felt a wierd vibe but nodded. "Thanks." she wore a summer dress for the hot weather, just a skinny strapped yellow dress that stopped at her thighs. She had her sunglasses on her head, pushing her hair back abit.

"So what brings you to town?" Manny asked her, leaning forward now too and sadly smiling a little. Kinda like old times.

Emma took a deep breath, "So much." she just wanted to tell Manny _everything_, she was dying to. Yet, Manny didn't seem like she'd be interested in anything about Kelly. She always did go quiet on the phone when Emma brought him up. She never even asked how he was.

Emma coughed awkwardly and tried to focus on her, "But first, catch me up."

Manny eyed her a bit strangely, but Emma was always known for being odd. She had to laugh a bit and shrugged, "I don't know." She bit her lip almost nervously. She couldn't keep it back though. "Me and Jay are getting married. Really soon. Weeks actually from now."

Weeks?

Emma felt a little slapped. Weeks? So how long had her parents known and didn't even tell Emma that Manny and Jay picked a date? Months? It took a long time to plan a wedding

It's like Manny knew what she was thinking. "Its going to be kinda small. In Jane's grandfathers barnhouse actually. It's going to be really cute." Manny smiled to herself as she thought about it, using her hands to picture it. "Nothing but white chairs and white lights around the barn, my bridesmaids wearing baby pink. Jay coming in on a horse-"

Emma rose her eyebrows.

"Okay, hes not so into that idea, so maybe I'll just come in on a horse." giggled Manny.

Emma smiled, but looked down sadly. Manny had planned out her bridesmaid dresses and she didn't know a thing about it. She use to picture being Mannys maid of honor at her wedding. She wondered who had replaced her?

Manny too went quiet, noticing maybe the same thing. That Emma wasn't in her wedding plans as they use to plan together as kids. "Em.." she felt horrible. "Jay just wouldn't-"

"You can't change everything just for me," Emma bared a tight smile, "I get it. I'll just sit in the audiance." Emma eyed Manny closer, and couldn't believe she saw a pause just from that. "I can't come?"

"Its not that!" Manny swore, "Jay doesn't understand why you left, and Sean is in the wedding. And if you come, well, I just- ugh!The wedding is stressful enough and... oh Em, I really want you there-"

Emma shook her head and just numbly laughed, "Its fine." she lied, "I get it. Totally." she sucked in a shakey breath.

Manny sadly connected eyes with her, "Really?"

Emma looked away and nodded, to then gaze back and change the subject. "I'm staying with my parents for the week."

"A week?" Manny frowned and saddened a little, "Oh... that's not very long."

"Works hectic." Emma insists.

Manny tilted her head confused, "Don't you design? You could do that anywhere.. especially being Miss Top Amercan Wedding designer."

Emma smiled happily and looked down blushing, "One of the top."

"I've seen them." Manny admitted, "They're great."

Emma softly nodded at her, happy she liked them and still cared to search them up and take a peak. God she had really missed Manny. Maybe she had pushed the ache of just how much she missed her away so it didn't hurt as much, but now it was all rushing back. She couldn't believe Sean was going to this wedding and she wasn't.

"Look." Manny said, lifting her hand and a cute yellow diamond engagement ring showed off.

"Oh my god." Emma said and then squealed, grabbing her hand, "Oh my god, Manny!"

"I know!" She sighed and explained, "I didn't know if he'd ever propose again after that bad breakup when we faked an engagement to my father. When we got back together, he had just opened shop and we were so stressed over bills, then Bam! He asked."

Emma suddenly leaned back and looked lost in thought. Jay had opened a shop. Did that mean Sean did too with him? Or was Sean even here? In town?

"You... you didn't call or even tell me." Emma whispered, quite hurt. Pain clouded her eyes.

Manny licked her lips slowly, avoiding Emma's eyes and tried to explain gently, "You haven't been around. I did try to call once."

"Just once?" Emma's voice cracked a bit.

Manny looked down with a hurt expression herself, "I was gonna try again more near the wedding date."

Emma sucked in a shakey breath and tried to get passed this. The good thing was they were here now, together again.. and now she knew. She just didn't understand she and Manny had really grew that far apart? Manny knew what Emma had gone through. About the baby, and about Sean and Ellie.

Truth be told, Manny was secretly a little hurt. Emma had been like her sister, and she just picked up and left. Sure she understood on some level why Emma left, but Emma never tried to keep in contact or even visit her once in four years. Emma didn't even ask about Jay. Maybe Jay reminded her of Sean, but Manny wanted Emma to ask, so she could tell her things like this. But now she had to walk on eggshells around everyone like she didn't know anything. Sean even hated Manny for a few months after Emma left. He swore she knew something, but Jay insisted she didn't, that Manny would tell him. Manny hated that Emma put her in that spot. Sean never found out though and apologized to Manny like he was wrong. He wasn't. And Manny should be mad at Sean for cheating, but the story was still foggy and its been years and he was Jay's best man..

Sean acted like he didn't know what could of driven Emma out of town. Making Manny have to pretend she didn't know about his visits to Ellie or where Emma was hiding.

"I'm happy for you. You and Jay had always been meant for another." Emma said and meant it.

Manny smiled, and locked eyes with her, all good again, "Yea.." she dreamily said and Emma giggled.

After they had their meal and talked for a little bit more, Emma was getting fidgety and really wanted to talk to Manny about everything like they use to back in highschool.

"Em," Manny said knowingly, "You got ants in your pants or what? Finally gone co-co banannas?"

Emma smiled to the old expression Manny always used, "No. I'm just.." she shut her eyes tight and finally pushed her hand into her purse and brought something out.

Manny tilted her head and then her eyes set on the biggest diamond ring she'd probably ever seen up close and personal. Wait. A ring.

"Engagement ring?" Manny asked, slightly confused and stunned.

Emma nodded, bitting her lower lip, "Kelly asked me."

Manny shut her eyes and shook her head, "But," she tried to take a deep breath and opened her eyes at Emma like she was nuts, "You're already married. You can't marry him."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I can, I just gotta get a divorce first." she forced a smile, "Me and Kelly are going to get married."

Manny was sitting with a look on her face as if she'd been slapped in the face.

Emma tried to go on, nervously tapping her fingers on the table, "So...I guess _now_ I just gotta figure out _if_ **he's** around." she hinted for Sean's where abouts.

Manny sat up and Emma couldn't tell if she was eyeing her closely, or glaring at her, "Who?"

Emma froze and looked down, "You know.." she drifted off.

"Why can't you just say his name?" Manny taunted, "If you're _so ready_ to do this."

"I am." Emma snapped back.

Silence.

Emma looked at Manny and saw the brunette wasn't buying it, so she finally pushed herself to speak _his name_

"Sean." Emma bittered and raised an eyebrow at Manny like she had completed a mission, "Where is **Sean**? Is he..." she took a deep breath, "_Around_?"

"Was this all you wanted to talk to me for?" Manny asked, looking betrayed. The nerve Emma had! To be honest, Manny wasn't even sure if Emma knew just how broken Sean really was when she left. Yes, Emma had gone through a lot I'm sure with the miscarriage too but Sean had suffered greatly. He didn't even know he had an unborn child. Manny wasn't even 100% he cheated!?

"Manny." Emma didn't understand why she was getting so upset.

Manny went to get up but sat back down madly. "Sorry, I just thought maybe MAYBE some good old friends could catch up but seems you just wanna put me in an awkward position. AGAIN."

"Awkward?... you're my best friend?" Emma said

Manny's lower lip trembled a bit, but she bit it and then looked like she toughened up as she glared slightly, "Am I?"

Emma felt the sting.

Manny shrugged, "I haven't heard from you in 8 months! You didn't visit me ONCE in 4 years. You never ask me how Jay is, but you expect that I want to know about Kelly in your emails. I don't even know him! I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

Emma wanted to break down and cry right there. "Manny. I had to get away."

Manny shut her eyes, "Yes I know, you think Sean cheated on you with Ellie-"

Emma gasped, appalled Manny thought Sean wasn't guilty. "I was _pregnant,_ Manny!" she whispered angrily then spoke normal. "I was going to do it alone while Sean was in ANOTHER country, in a** war**! If that didn't scare me enough, now I had to raise his kid not knowing if one time he wouldn't return. Then, when I want to tell him I'm pregnant, he sneaks out at night to go to that **bar, **" she qouted the place like it was a poisoned "To see **her." **

Manny avoided her eyes, not knowing what to think anymore. "What if he just wanted a drink?"

"That bar was way out of his way from my house Manny," Emma said matter of factly, "There were other bars he could of gone to. And he wasn't a drinker..you know what he was like when he drank when we were younger."

Manny bit her tongue but couldn't keep it in, "He drank pretty badly when you left."

Emma was taken back. He what?

Manny nodded at Emma's stunned look, "All the time. Jay had to pick him up from the ground some times."

Emma couldn't do this. She felt like she might even be sick or faint. "Manny please," she begged, tears burning her eyes. "I can't" she gave her the most desperate, heart broken look that Manny actually stopped and looked sad too.

"I'm sorry."

Emma nodded, but felt her hands shaking. She finally whispered, "How is he?"

Manny inhaled deeply, then exhaled it. "Good." she nodded, "Really good now. He got his shop, the one he always wanted. Jay is his partner but Sean does most of it," she smiled alittle, "I try to give a little more by helping now and then at the garage."

Emma stood up, almost knocking her drink down.

"Em?"

"I got to go." Emma couldn't breath, and went to the door, not even saying goodbye. Manny grabbed her purse and chased after her.

Today was sunny, so the streets were busy. Emma got out of the restaurant to suck in the air like she needed it or she was going to pass out.

"Emma." she heard Manny's pitiful voice. She turned towards her.

"He's here." Emma only had to state the obvious. Say it out loud. She knew she was here to see him, but it was now becoming reality. Emma's face looked mortified. Not only was he here, he created a life for himself here, like he said he would when he was done with the army.


	4. Still In Love With Their Daughter

Emma was walking home, a numb look in her eyes til she snapped out of it, hearing her phone go off and grabbed it out of her purse. It was Kelly and her breath stopped, looking around before she answered it with shakey hands.

_Emma: Hello?_

_Kelly: Baby. How was the flight yesterday? You never called_

_Emma: I'm so sorry! It was exhausting._

_Kelly: How's today going?_

_Emma: Good just, catching up with the family and...so called friends._

_Kelly: Did you.._

_Emma sighed: No not yet. I'm about to okay? I'll let you know._

_Kelly: No pressure... I mean there is, but only on me. I just want you to get this guy out of ours lives and come back to me_

_Emma: I'll call you later okay?  
_

_Kelly: Ok, Good luck. You let me know if you have any troubles. See yeah, love you._

_Emma: Bye._

Emma hung up and couldn't help but snicker as she walked towards a familiar place. She couldn't help but go over the thought of Kelly trying to 'help her' if Sean did start trouble. I mean, Sean was a tough guy, she didn't think Kelly would stand a chance, though he would probably be the more mature person. She'd give him that.

Emma's feet found her way to the front of the garage, and she crossed her arms as she eyed it. It wasn't called 'Tony's Garage' anymore but in fact, 'The Boys' Garage.'

Emma flattened her little summer dress nervously and had her sunglasses back on. Turning around from the garages front desk, was Jay Hogart. A bit more buff, bearded, but the same smirk and twinkle in his eyes..the same damn old hat too.

"Nelson. Heard you were back in town." he said gruffly when she came over and went back to looking down at the chart in his hands. He must be checking inventory. He looked a little confused too..no wonder Manny had to come in to help. Jay was just a car man only, not the paper work.

"News travels fast." Emma muttered and put her hands on her hips. She noticed Jay didn't call her Mrs Cameron. It was fine though, she never got use to it since they weren't together married very long and Sean was always away over seas.

Jay raised an eyebrow at her and just gave her a shit eating grin, "How can I help yea? Broken down car?" he looked around behind her, knowing that wasn't it.

"Cut the crap. Where is he? I have things to do." she confirmed. She was glad she wore her sunglasses, or he'd see the bluff in her eyes. She didn't feel as strong as she was acting. Actually, being in here, seeing Sean did what he wanted to do with the garage made her feel weak.

"Where's who?" Jay smirked as he asked though, and Emma scowled. She knew he wouldn't tell. Always Sean's side kick through thick and thin.

Emma glanced over at the side of the garage and did a double take. Sean had his own office door next to another office that was probably Jay's. Sean had showed Emma his plans to open his own garage one day and that was part of it. The same set up on his blue prints was exactly how the shop looked right now too. This was his. Even if it belonged to Tony before, Sean made it his. It looked more new and updated.

Wow.

She looked around feeling a bit of sadness, though proud of him I guess. She was definitely impressed, she could admit that much.

Jay eyed her and changed the subject as she didn't answer, mostly cause she probably knew she wasn't buying his crap. "Not here." he finally told her. Her shoulders felll and he shrugged carelessly. This was the girl who he thought would make his best friend happy to the end .. not break him into pieces not even a year after getting married.

She looked around again, sighing, "Can you call him to come in?"

"Why? So you can start some drama in my shop? In his garage? No way." Jay nearly sneered.

Emma's mouth dropped. Was he kidding?!

"I want one simple signature Jay, and I'll be gone." she promised

Jay stood his ground, and crossed his arms. So that's what she wanted?

She made a noise of rage and grabbed a small note pad that was on the desk between him and her. She looked around and Jay rolled his eyes, grabbing the pen in his pocket of his cover alls. She looked over when he offered it out to her and she glared, but grabbed it.

"Still sweet as ever I see." he sarcastically said but grinned widely when she glared up at him from whatever she was writing down.

She ripped the page out from the notebook, and handed it to Jay, "Give this to him." she said, but passed a small pleading look in her eyes.

Jay went serious and clenched his jaw but nodded slowly. She softened, and gave a small nod back before turning. He watched her go out as he glanced down at the page she ripped out. The private door behind him opened, and Jay turned to the figure who stepped out.

"She left?"

"Yup." Jay replied, putting his hand out, "And she left yea a love note." he joked.

Sean glared and it was the same ol' glare that could make anyone fear they were about to get punched. It was the Sean Cameron glare... but then it softened, and he looked weak the way he always did when around _her_. He had looked down at the note given to him and his face cringed a little as he read it...

_Emma 905 339 8384. Please call, in town._

That was it?

Sean grit his teeth and crumpled it. He clenched it tight in his hands, staring down painfully at the ground, but he didn't throw it out. He roughly put it in his jean pocket, wearing the same ol' gear of jeans and a white wife beater but he was more built and taller now. He had grown out his hair again too and had that shoulder wavy look again.

He looked back the way Emma left out of the garage. He had saw her coming up, and though his feet wouldn't move and his mind was screaming at him to run, he couldn't.

She looked good. Too good. He wished he wouldn't take notice but it was Emma, and he didn't know it was possible that she could get anymore gorgeous. It actually wasn't fair.

Luckily, Manny had called Jay and told them they might be expecting an appearance from the blonde, so when Jay saw her coming and saw Sean look like a train was coming right his way, Jay pushed him forward. Sean only had to look at Jay, to know his buddy understood. Jay had pointed to the private office and Sean took off when he shoved him once more toward it.

Sean watched her from inside, through the blinds. She and Jay were quick in catching up like old times, bickering at another and even then she looked beautiful. He couldn't hear them, but he kinda wished he could hear her voice again. It's been so long.

"Don't man." Jay said, snapping him out of it.

Sean coughed slightly and looked at him, "What?" he shrugged.

"Don't you go having that_ look_ in your eye." Jay warned, raising a finger threateningly and then pointed it where Emma left, "She's the devil."

Sean sadly chuckled and just nodded. He tried to get back to work, but just couldn't focus. Damn her.

As he was carrying a tire to the corner of the shop, he dropped it carefully where it belonged and then looked at his hand and stared at his wedding ring on his finger. Damn her, again.

Why did she leave ? Where did she go? What did he do? . . so many questions unanswered.

(((((*****))))

Emma had walked home quickly that day, and though as fast as she tried to walk, and as much air as she was getting to try to breath, she just couldn't catch her breath. She broke into a run and when she opened her parents' front door to Spike making dinner, her chest had caved in.

"I saw it." Emma said.

Spike turned quickly, hearing Emma and the hurt in her voice and the blonde was coming over to her, looking like she was going to have a breakdown. "Oh, Emma."

"He's got his own shop now." Emma bursted into tears, feeling so hurt and even betrayed. Everything worked out for him. It's like he didn't even miss her. In Connecticut, she struggled so hard to be happy and build a life.

Spike sadly took her in her arms, knowing she was talking about Sean.

Emma had crashed easily on the couch, wanting to be alone and crying herself to sleep. Snake had come home, wondering what was up, but they left her alone. Spike and Snake had snuck upstairs to their room to talk..

"She knows he's home and built his garage." Spike told Snake.

Snake blinked and looked at their closed door, "She saw him?"

"I'm not sure she saw him..." drifts Spike, crossing her arms and hugging herself, "Oh Snake, I feel like **I** hurt her. Maybe I should of told her."

"She left, she made the impression she never wanted to hear about him again. You were saving her from hurt."

"was I?" Spike whispered, not so sure anymore, "She was a mess when she came in. Some warning would of been nice. He planned that shop when they were younger.. and he did it with or without her."

"What can we do, Spike? She was bound to find out sometime..."

"But now what?" Spike asked him, "Do we tell her we still see him now and then?"

Snake pointed between them, "We have to stay out of it."

"Speak for yourself." Spike said, raising eye eyebrow at him.

Snake coughed slightly and shrugged, "I'll watch what I say to her."

"If she finds out you've still been hanging around him and having your little 'boy nights' time to time, she'll be crushed. Betrayed." Spike told him and sadly admitted, "maybe you need to stop."

"Sean didn't do anything." Snake argued, "And he's a great guy. A hero in more ways than one actually."

"Emma is our _daughter_, Snake." Snapped his wife, having none of this now.

"And he's **still **our son in law." Snake reminded, "They aren't divorced."

Spike huffed,and stared off, "We're not going to agree on this are we?" she looked at him and snickered a bit. "You and Sean are like the father and son who were meant to be but weren't." she teased

Snake softened, "I'll be there for Emma, like I always am. I love her. But Sean needs me oto. It's not only been hell for her. . and at least **she **is the one with a **new** man. She was the one who left, Spike."

"He left too Snake. ." Spike reminded, and he gave her a look, "maybe not in the same way, but it felt like it to her. The separation from the army took a toll on her. I mean, we don't know why she left, but she did say in her letter that she felt like he didn't love her anymore."

Snake couldn't help but snort at that. Sean's been nothing but obvious to the fact he was in love with their daughter. Hell, Snake and Jay Hogart were probably the only ones who knew Sean still was. Even as much as Jay wanted Sean to stop, you couldn't just stop that kind of thing.

"This isn't our fight I guess." Spike said.

"No...it's not.." they shared a sad look.

Spike looked down, and glanced at the door thinking of Emma lying on the couch. Spike would never admit it out loud, she would **always **have her daughters back in whatever she chose, but she had to agree deep down with Snake because she didn't get it either..she had really thought it'd be Sean from the start to the end.

What happened between them?


	5. Why You Wanna Break My Heart?

The next morning, Emma slowly stirred the spoon in her tea and stared at it. She just didn't have the energy to go find Sean today..

With her other hand, Emma was playing with the ring on the table slowly, Kelly's ring. She took a deep, deep breath and slid it back on her finger. She shouldn't hide it.

"Morning baby." Spike greeted, coming in and Emma frooze when Spike had glanced down and saw it on her finger. Emma nervously bit her trembling lower lip.

Spike's shoulders fell, "Oh Em..." she looked at her, trying not to be disappointed. She now understood why she was home...she didn't miss them, she was getting married to Kelly and needed to take care of the little dark secret.

The look on Spike's face was all Emma needed. The blonde dashed out and grabbed her purse.

"Emma!" Spike called, "I didn't mean-" the front door slammed shut, her daughter gone. She sadly closed her eyes.

(((**))

Emma decided to go to The Dot to get some real coffee and she dragged herself in like a zombie.

"Emma Nelson?"

She looked up, leaning on the counter and her eyes widened to Spinner Mason, "Spinner!"

He laughed and reached over, hugging her, "H-how are you?!" he was stunned. His wife came in from the back, carrying a tray of food and eyed the blonde her _husband _was hugging and put it down.

"Scuse me?" she bitched.

Spinner and Emma pulled away and Holly J noticed her, "Oh, Emma Nelson!" she beamed and came over.

Emma laughed a little and shared a hug with her too, "You guys, you're.." she shook her head, confused.

Spinner wrapped his arm around Holly J happily, "Married and one baby boy on the way." Holly J pointed down at her 5 month belly.

Emma's mouth dropped, "...wow." she bluntly said and tried to blink to snap out of it, "Th-that's great. How have things been?"

"Hectic." snickered Holly J, "But, tonight should be fun."

"Tonight?" Emma asked, confused.

"The summer carnival." Spinner explained and smiled down to Holly J, "We're going with everyone before we're going to be those kinds of people who never come out because of their kids."

Emma tried to bare a smile, her gut knotted though.

"You should come," Holly J offered, questioning Spinner, "Manny will be there right?"

Spinner seemed to remember something and cringed, "Uh, yea. And **other **people."

Emma could take a hint. Sean was going.

"Well, I'm actually busy. But maybe." Emma lied, and Spinner seemed to fall for it but smiled and nodded. "Anyways I gotta get going. Thanks guys." Emma said and turned, walking out.

"But..wait..What?" Holly J said and turned to Spinner as she looked around confused, "She didn't even buy anything.."

"You gave her all she needed." taunted Spinner, raising an eyebrow.

She was still confused.

"Sean, Holly J! He'll be there. Sean can't handle a run in with her!" Spinner wondered if he knew she was in town. She looked good too. Sean wouldn't be able to resist!

Holly J rolled her eyes, "I can't keep up with this drama. And I don't think Spinner junior can either." she joked, and Spinner doopily smiled, coming over to bend and to put his hands on her belly.

Holly J and him got married in Niagara Falls. Don't ask, wierd trip. It happened after Spinner found out Jane cheated. They've been in love ever since Spinner finally saw that she was the one for him, and was always on his side.

((((((((((**********))))))))

Meanwhile at the Garage...

Sean was going through some files as one of his other workers came up to the desk, Lucas Vaughn. Jay knew him more, but Sean took a liking to him when he hired him. He was a good mechanic too.

A redhead had come up after parking her jeep and stopped at the desk.

"Get rear ended?" Lucas asked when Sean didn't look up.

The redhead joked, "That's obvious huh?"

Lucas got up, "You're gonna need a new bumper, huh boss?" he nudged Sean.

Sean glanced up at him and he pointed to a car. Sean tilted his head and eyed the damage on the back of the vehicle and nodded.

"Yea." he muttered, and went back down to his files. He had too much on his mind right now.

"Sean." laughed the redhead.

Sean blinked and looked back up. Ellie Nash. He hadn't even noticed her. "Oh hey," he said and stood up straighter to see the damage. "That sucks." the bumper was totally crushed.

She cringed with a blush and nodded, "Yeaaa... kinda my fault as I rolled up back in town. Long story. Don't wanna get into it." she joked. She looked the same, red hair but cut in a bob now. Last he saw her was 4 years ago. She use to go on and on about being more than a bartender, that it was just her side job then and she was going to be a journalist. Sean didn't really listen, she just served him drinks, but by her pencil skirt and blazer, he guessed she was a journalist now.

Sean and her were kinda friends now. When he set up his shop, Jay thought it'd be a good idea to get it in the newspaper and she did it for them. Well, probably for Sean. Her undying crush on him was very noticeable to everyone **but** him. Sean just thought she still came around now and then just to be friendly, not to check in on him. She noticed he still wore his wedding ring, and she resisted rolling her eyes.

When she got into an accidents she couldn't lie and had to admit she was a bit happy she had an excuse to go see Sean again. He stopped talking to lots of people nor even showing up at the bar when Emma left him. Good riddance, Ellie thought. She wished he'd just forget her.

"I'll get it fixed for you by tomorrow." he promised

She blushed, but he missed it, closing up his papers and files.

Manny had come in, and noticed Ellie, squinting her eyes skeptically before making herself known.

They were fine, I mean, the past with the whole Craig thing was the past, but she never knew what to think of the Emma and Sean thing. Ellie did always seem so into him but Sean always seemed to brush her off. Manny never knew what to think, but she did know Ellie needed to back off.

"Hey Manny."

"Hey Ellie." she greeted cautiously, nodding and turned to Sean. "Jay said you guys were closing soon so we could do some wedding cake shopping."

"Let me get him for you. Be right back, El." Sean said, turning to go get Jay knowing Manny hated going through the garage with all the grease stains and puddles, and electric devices. As he walked away, Manny caught Ellie longing after him and she couldn't help but cross her arms and eye Ellie.

Was the girl really going to try? The guy still wore his wedding ring for god sakes...

"Well." Ellie seemed to snap out of it and said, "I'll come back tomorrow."

Manny resisted rolling her eyes, watching her go. When Sean came back, he noticed Ellie gone and carelessly turned to Manny, "He's coming." he noted about Jay and double glanced at Mannys look and shrugged, "What?"

Manny raised an eyebrow at him. "Thanks El." she mocked him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "It's nothing." Jay liked to ask him a lot too if he and Ellie still had a thing. It was a no. A hell no. He did that before, and it was just a rebound to Emma. A rebound that lasted too long. They were just friends now.

Manny nodded, "I actually believe you... but I think to her it's more."

Sean shook his head. He didn't want to believe that. That'd mean since they broke up, Ellie always still had feelings for him. That'd be wierd. It's been years. He then saw Spinner coming in and he smirked, "Tell everyone to put the child locks on."

Manny laughed and they turned to Spinner who chuckled too but then frowned, "I did something bad." he was talking the fall for his wife, as a good husband should. "I told Emma about the carnival tonight."

Sean's mouth slowly fell and he stared off, wondering how it would of been if he bumped into Emma without any preparation. Shit, she'd be able to tell in a second how gone he was without her.

"That's not it.." Spinner admitted. He had noticed something else about Emma too. Jay came out and noticed them in an intense conversation. They waited for Spinner to explain. "She was wearing a ring on her finger."

"She was?" Sean didn't want it to sound weak, but it was, and he felt a little pinch of hope in his heart.

"It's not your ring, Sean." Spinner painfully admitted. He was with Sean when he picked it out for Emma. "This was another ring. But still an engagement ring.."

Silence.

Really bad, stomach turning silence.

Sean numbly looked around at anything but them. Sean looked at Manny finally, devastated and betrayed like. She knew and didn't tell him?

"I didn't know." Manny swore. Sean didn't care, he stormed back to his office, slamming it shut. His friends winced and shared looks.

In his office, Sean paced until he leaned on his desk, concentrating hard with furrowed eyebrows. He knew it was out of spite, and hurt, but he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Ellie. You busy tomorrow?"

**_/Why'd you let me down so hard_**_**  
**_**_When all I ever wanted was to love you_**

**Why you wanna break my heart, oooh**  
**Why you wanna break my heart, oooh**  
**Why you wanna break my heart, oooh**  
**Why you wanna break my heart**

**Well, I may look lonely and blue**  
**But I've been here, waiting for you**  
**And I want and an answer or two**

**Why you wanna break my heart, oooh**  
**Why you wanna break my heart, oooh**  
**Why you wanna break my heart, oooh**  
**Why you wanna break my heart**

**{Tia_Break my heart)/**


	6. The Town Carnival

Emma looked in the mirror, wearing a white tank top and still owning jean shorts with her long tanned legs. She turned, and went out the door. She had a carnival to go to today.

"Em, you want a ride?" called Spike as Emma jogged down the stairs.

"No." was all Emma said and fled out. Spike sat at the dining table and shared a curious look with Snake.

((((******))))))

Sean waited for Manny and Jay at the side of the park before entering the carnival. His eyes darted around as he tried to keep watch for _her_. He looked down, feeling his hands shake then clenched his jaw when his eyes fell onto his wedding ring. He shouldn't let her see him still wearing it. . he painfully and slowly slipped it off.

_"Emma do you take this man, Sean Cameron, to be your husband?"_

_"I certainly do."_

_"Sean, do you take-"_

_"_**_Hell _**_yes." _

"SEAN!" Sean jumped out of his flashback that haunted his memory and looked around, wondering where that came from and then ahead, a famous redhead was walking over to him from the Snack bar stand and she carried two slushies.

Sean put his ring into his pocket and greeted, "Hey El." he found his eyes dashing around though still for another more, surprising visit from another girl.

Ellie wore a black tank top and jean skirt. She smiled, "Thanks for inviting me." she passed him a slushi. He rose his eyebrows but took it.

Sean ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why he did this. It was starting to be a sad excuse to make Emma jealous. He hadn't been with any other girls since, well not dating at least and barely sleeping with any either. It never went anywhere. He always felt like it was cheating too, though Emma was gone. But it just didn't feel right.

"No problem. I'm just waiting for the usual gang members." he joked, looking around rather impatiently. He put his hands into his jean pockets and felt the ring in his pocket and clenched it in his hand tightly.

Meanwhile, Manny and Jay were with Spinner and Holly J and were walking towards them. Manny scoffed seeing Ellie with Sean. "What?" Jay asked and noticed too. He wasn't a fan of Ellie either, but anything to keep Sean happy. "So what?"

"So she's a soul sucker." taunted Manny. She wished she could just tell Jay about what Emma thought she saw years ago. Then he'd understand.

"If he wants to date other girls, than so be it." Jay didn't think there was anything wrong, "Greenpeace is engaged to someone else now for fucking sake."

Manny just bit her tongue. She wasn't sure anymore.

(((((((((**))))))))

Emma Nelson walked through the busy crowd on the other side of the park, wondering how even kids could enjoy a place so packed. How the hell was she going to find anyone here?

"**Step right up! Get your..."** Emma jumped, too close to an entertainer who screamed in her ear. God sometimes she hated the Carnival, it's freaky clowns, loud noises. The rollar coaster above was roaring as it spun in circles and rounded the carnival . Kids were walking with their familys, screaming and laughing.

Then, Emma saw the familiar group of friends down at least 10 feet away. She'd never forget the face of Sean Cameron, or his biceps. Oh god. Oh my god. It's like everything stopped, even the noise, and Emma's feet couldn't move from where she stood. Her eyes painfully looked him over and how **good** he looked. Healthy too. He carried a cup with a straw in it, seemed like a slushi. Beside him, carrying one like it was the one and only Ellie Nash.

**Her **best friend, Manny, or what was _supposed _to be her best friend, now walked with them ever so happily with her fiance, Jay..

Emma felt torn. She felt like a ghost now.

Emma glanced a bit sadly once more at Ellie. It ripped Emma apart as she watched Sean looking pretty focused on whatever the husband stealing tramp was saying. Emma shook her head, frowning deeply, that wasn't fair of her to say. She then panicked, seeing them get closer and she turned as quick as she could, shoving through the crowd.

Today wasn't the day. She couldn't face him. Her heart was thumping out of her chest it even hurt and she felt the tears working back up. Flashes were hitting her hard, memories of her and Sean even just laughing or cuddling...

Now they were strangers.

((*))

Meanwhile, with the other group..

"Wanna stop for lunch?" Jay asked them.

Manny laughed to Spinners stomach growling, "I think that's a good idea" she nodded.

They looked to Ellie and Sean, but they were too wrapped up in a conversation.. or at least, Ellie wouldn't shut up about her work.

"But I really want this raise you know.." Ellie went on, and Sean found himself going in and out of the conversation as his ears tried to listen, but his mind was going on and on itself about something else.

He tried to focus harder on what she was saying and kept nodding so it'd look like he was _really _into it and not fading out ever so rudely.

"Guys!" they heard and turned, "Lunch?" Manny raised an eyebrow.

Sean nodded and sighed, "Yea. Good idea." they went over to the all the food stands and benches to sit down at.

Meanwhile, as Emma went to exit, Toby Issacs was just coming in with a grown up Danny Van Zandt. Liberty was in New York, last Emma heard of. Doing very well. And Toby had gotten back together with Kendra in college and they had a kid. Along with Toby was the cute little girl herself. Probably around 4 years old, long brown hair and a Korean/Caucasian background. She was adorable, holding a balloon.

When she bumped into Toby, his eyes widened, "Emma! You're back?"

Emma's mouth hung and she tried to hide her tears, and bitterly laughed, "Yea. Sorry. Guess I'm just selfish and don't tell anybody anything anymore." Toby was confused, and Emma pushed it away when she noticed the little girl. She smiled sadly and bent down, "You must be Tatum."

"Kendra's clone." joked Toby, glad to see Emma back and already hitting it off with Tatum who usually shy'd away from people but smiled back at Emma.

"Is red your favorite color?" Emma asked her, since she held a red balloon. Tatum nodded and her other hand played with her dress. "Did Mommy pick that out for you?" Tatum nodded again. "Where is Kendra?" Emma asked.

"Working today."

"Which is fine." Danny spoke up, "I'm like the cool uncle and get to go on the rides with her since Toby here gets sick."

Emma laughed, recalling that. Toby glared at both of them, even Tatum giggled but held Emma's hand next. "Come." she demanded.

Emma bit her lip, but decided to follow. How could she say no?

((**))

When Tatum played a fishing game at a game stand, Emma and Toby finally had time to talk when Danny went to go get a snack.

"So," Toby asked, "Bad day?"

Emma looked away from Tatum trying to play the game. "What do you mean?"

"When we bumped into you, you were crying. Come on, Emma."

Emma knew she couldn't lie and just shrugged, "I wanted to leave. I saw.. .Sean, and everyone." she sucked in a shakey breath. "It's like life really does go on without me." she joked. She knew it was silly to feel like it shouldn't have.

Toby sadly watched her laugh, but saw the pain across her face. "Emma, it's been four years," he tried to make her feel better, but it wasn't working.

"I know." Emma agreed with a small nod. "Here I am wanting him to sign divorce papers, yet I can't get over the fact he can move on without me."

Toby didn't know what to say to that, he passed her a sympathetic look though.

She jumped when her phone in her pocket rang, "Be right back." she told Toby, walking to the left and she shut her eyes until she stopped by a tree and leaned on it. She took a deep breath and picked it up.

_Emma: Hello?_

_Kelly: Hey sweetie._

Emma cried right there, but silently, and she shut her eyes. When she mustered the strength to try and sound alright, she spoke again..

_Emma: I miss you..h-how are you?_

Kelly didn't even seem to notice the stutter and sniffle that came out and went on about his day and Emma just stood there, letting the tears drop and her shoulders fell as she just leaned against the tree. She knew it'd be hard, but she didn't know it was going to take everything out of her.

She didn't know if she could do this.

When they were done talking, Emma gathered up the courage and went back to Toby and played the game with Tatum. She started to feel better and laughed when Tatum had trouble popping the balloons for the next game.

((((*)))))

Everyone at the table were mostly eating hot dogs, with Holly J eating three. "What?" she snapped at Manny's side laugh with Jay.

"Nothing." swore Manny.

Sean was finished and just sat on the bench with them until they were done. Jay couldn't help but click his tongue and from across, began to talk lowly for only Sean to hear.

"About the whole Emma thing," he said, and Ellie glanced over. Manny listened in too, since sitting next to Jay. "You going to sign the papers or what?"

Sean clenched his jaw, looking around and now seeing everyone looking at him. He hated looking like an idiot and just snapped, "She made my life a living hell for 4 years, I can do it for a week if that's all she came here for."

"So is that a yes...or a no?" Spinner asked dumbly. Holly J elbowed him.

"She's here?" Ellie's mouth fell. Emma Nelson? Emma was HERE?

"Hey guys!" a voice chirped in, Danny Van Zandt coming over. Everyone greeted but Sean, who glared down at his hands on the table bench. "Did you see Emma here?" he pointed behind him.

Sean's head turned quick, looking over Danny to the games section. There Emma was, looking her best, and playing with Toby Issac's kid. Sean painfully watched Tatum hug Emma's leg as one of the men behind the stands tried giving her the prize. Emma laughed and took it for her.

Sean heart clenched.

"What does she want?" Ellie spoke up, quite interested. Even Jay paused and gave her a wierd look. Was that a jealous tone he detected? Maybe he was for Sean moving on, but he still wasn't a fan of Ellie and Emma was still married to Sean. Ellie had nothing to do with this nor was it her business.

"Probably something marriage related if it's about 'papers'." Jay winked at Ellie, she narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off.

"Well that's good I guess, right?" Ellie insisted happily, and also noticed Sean not wearing his wedding ring and beamed, "So it's going to be all over soon?"

Sean just kept staring down at his hands until he took a sharp breath in and stood up, "I'm going to go find a bathroom." was all he said, and left the table.

Ellie stared after him and Manny and Jay shared a look. Jay watched Manny turn to look at Emma too, standing with Toby. "Manny." Jay warned. He sighed knowing what she was thinking.

"I have to." she admitted. He'd never understand, but she loved Emma. They were best friends, no matter what.

He scoffed, but thought about it. "Fine." he muttered. He tried to ignore how she wouldn't let Emma go, but he did kind of get it. The two grew up together, and when there was Emma, there was always Manny around. They were good friends, he even thought it was amusing always when they were together. He just hated Emma so much for what she did to Sean, right when Jay was getting warmed up to her too. If he remember, him and Emma had even maybe been friends before everything went down.

She smiled and kissed him as she then got up, "pick me up later round 9?" he nodded, and watched her go.

Meanwhile, when Sean walked around the carnival, he bumped into Snake and Spike with Baby Jack.

"Sean!" Jack even swung more happily in his mothers hand as Snake nodded as a hello to Sean. They saw him too, so it wasn't like Sean could walk away before being seen.

Snake noticed Sean looking a little bothered, and he knew why. Spike even passed a small smile and looked down to Jack before back up at him and Snake. "We're going to go on the ferris wheel. He's been begging all afternoon." she joked.

Sean chuckled and nodded, and Snake held up his familys popcorn, "I'll hold the fort." he said Spike nodded, and took Jack to a ride.

She smiled softly once more at Sean, "Bye Sean."

"Bye Mrs S." still, and always, Mrs S. She had to chuckle as she left. Meanwhile, Snake held back with Sean and had to ask.

"You okay?"

Sean roughly nodded.

"Did you see her yet?" Snake asked again and they connected eyes. Sean nodded with a shrug.

"I saw her. She didn't see me."

Snake patted him on the back, "You're a strong guy, Sean."

Sean hated to admit that he wasn't, not when it came to Emma. She was his weak spot.

"Thanks." he said thought, smirking a little for at least the support.

"Hey." Snake called before Sean turned to walk away, "My cars acting up again. Making the noise Ch, ch, shhh."

Sean snickered at him and insisted, "Just bring it in as usual." he rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you won't get a new car."

"Why when I got a mechanic as a son in law?!" Snake laughed for his smile to fade when he noticed Sean cringe a bit and then walk off after nodding. Snake sighed and shook his head.

((((((*****)))))))

"That's the mens washroom, Tatum." teased Emma, pulling her little dress back to stop the girl from running in there and pointed at the girls side. She came with her since Toby couldn't but it seemed Tatum wanted to go in the mens bathroom anyways.

Tatum giggled and ran into the girls. Emma laughed and turned to bump hard into another person on his way to the men's. "Opps, sorry-" when she moved her hair back, her mouth hung, standing in front of Sean who looked as well like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sean." her heart pounded.

He finally snapped out of it and she watched his jaw tighten and eyes darken. "Heard you were back in town." his voice was deep, husky.

Emma's mouth hung open, not knowing what to say. What now?

**Author note: Stopping here until I get reviews. What do you guys think of some of the changes? I also want to move more into the Janny wedding so don't worry guys, more of that soon too! But EEek, Semma finally ran into another. Sorry it took so long, I needed it to be built up. **


	7. Girls Night

**Important note: Nothing after season 7 happened by the way, only Manny and Jay dating. And Spin/Jane breaking up. The Snake and Darcy thing didn't happen, and Lucas never really knew Emma. **

"I heard you were back in town."

Emma finally found her words, "I needed to come back, to sort some things out."

She hated that as she gazed back at him, she couldn't look away. He really did look really good. She hated that she was still attracted to him, and his eyes could pull her in like a trance.

Meanwhile, Sean softened, but then glared as he knew she didn't mean to sort their marriage out but in fact end it. "What things?" he asked tauntingly, crossing his arms.

She stood there, hesitating. She couldn't even say it. Emma closed her eyes and tried not to huff, "It's been four years, Sean. We should take care of it."

Sean stepped in closer, anger flashing in his eyes. "Instead of worrying about your divorce papers, why don't you spend a day with your** family**? Or hell, your friends. Or have you forgotten about them too?" he spat.

Emma went to yell back, but she stopped herself. He was trying to get under skin, and he knew damn well how to. "I just need your signature. . it's that simple."

"Have you lawyers call mine." he went to walk around her and she yelled at him.

"Sean!"

He whipped around and snapped, "Why you need it so badly huh!?". He wanted her to say it, that she was going to marry someone else. She didn't, they both stared back coldly at another until they noticed Tatum now behind Emma, looking a little worried and afraid by the man 'shouting' at Emma.

"What's wrong?" her little voice asked and Sean's glare softened when he glanced down to double take on Toby's daughter. His shoulders fell and he looked away, taking a deep calm breath.

"Nothing." Emma insisted. She felt a bit horrible for this too and smiled down at Tatum. Tatum still looked unsure.

Sean caught Emma's eye and before he turned to walk away he said as calm and sternly as he could, "I'll sign those papers when I want to."

"Sean!" Emma chased him again, taking Tatum's hand and they went by Toby. Toby grabbed Tatum for Emma. Emma got to walk faster to catch up to Sean storming away. Their friends at the bench tables turned and stared.

"Shit." Jay whispered to Manny whose eyes widened too, glancing between the heated scene. Ellie, Holly J and Spinner turned too.

"Why won't you just sign it!?" Emma threw her arms out, and he turned, standing almost nose to nose with her.

"Cause I know it's what you want!" He had to laugh bitterly, close to her face. Her eyes burned into his. "and I'd love to do nothing more than to piss you off!"

He stormed off again and Ellie stood up from the table, chasing after him. Emma scowled and yelled after him, "You're succeeding!"

Jay and Manny had to be laughing nearby. Emma turned and glared, crossing her arms. "That's our cue to go." smirked Holly J, and Spinner helped her out, saying goodbye to them all. He even passed Emma a good luck look.

Emma tried to take a deep breath, counting to 10 and glaring where Sean went. He was long in the distance now, Ellie still chasing after him. Bitch.

Jay's voice taunted, "Don't act like you didn't deserve it."

Emma turned, her eyes blazing. "Jay." she looked like not one ounce of humor was left in her, "You know **NOTHING** that happened between us. Now...piss off." she stormed off with that, sick of the sides being chosen between her and Sean. What would Jay said if he knew she was pregnant before she 'ran' off ? Or that his best friend was seeing Ellie behind her back? Lying to his **wife**. And the same girl was **still **around her husband?

"She tell me to piss off?" Jay had to ask, a bit taken back.

Manny was smiling, she couldn't help it. "Yup." she shrugged her shoulder, "Must be an American thing."

"Piss off." he mocked. Manny laughed, swatted his arm and went after her blonde friend. "EMMA!"

Emma turned before leaving the park, and swung her arms out, "What now?" she couldn't catch a break!

Manny stopped, and took a moment to ask. "Come on. Come over, we'll have a girls night. Darcy, Jane...a bunch of them are coming to my house to do some wedding planning."

Manny followed Emma's glare to behind her at Jay.

"And I promise he'll be nice." they both narrowed their eyes at another but Jay rolled eyes and turned away . Emma scoffed but agreed, "Fine."

((((((*******)))))))

Emma sat nervously on Manny's couch. Her and Jay's apartment was nice, really nice actually and set up probably by a woman by the white couches, leather foot stands, and grey walls with beautiful paintings on it. Ofcourse Jay's 60 inch tv was set up in the room with all his stereo stuff. It was cute seeing how they set the place up together.

Emma changed into a small fancy but casual designer dress. It was white and made her skin glow. It was a dress she designed herself actually and looked nice with her softly curled hair.

Manny wore a sparkly gold and pink tiny halter with a nice black mini skirt. She went to answer the door and her girl friends came in squealing and wearing just as nice of clothes.

They were going to drink here, talk wedding, then go out.

"Brought the invitations you ordered at my moms shop." Jane told Manny, handing her a few boxes.

"Here, I'll help!" exclaimed Darcy, excited to do it and took them from Manny. She glanced twice when she walked in more and noticed the blonde. "Emma!" her smile creeped her out, "How are you?! What..are you doing here?"

Emma resisted rolling her eyes. As if Darcy was acting like she SHOULDN'T be here? Emma had been friends with Manny a lot longer than her and christ, Manny lived with Emma for a bit too! Darcy had always been jealous of the friendship between Manny and Emma.

"More hands to help." Jane said, smiling friendly like and sat down on the ground by the coffee table and pulled out wine from her bg. Holly J sat on the sofa chair behind. Her and Jane were actually pretty good friends now that Jane really knew her and Spinner were really over and Holly J was perfect for him. Jane was dating some musician now who toured a lot.

"Ok, so. . we're just missing Liberty. But that's normal." Manny insisted.

"For a maid of honor? Not really." Muttered Darcy.

Manny coughed awkwardly and clapped her hands seeing wine, "I'll bring out some glasses." she glanced at Holly J, "Oh and a water."

The girls laughed a bit and Holly J started the conversation, "So Emma, how much longer are you here til?"

"Just a few more days."

"What brings you into town?" Darcy asked.

Emma tried to ignore the question. "Just visiting. Jane, what have you been up to?"

Jane shrugged, "Not much. Still trying to decide what I wanna do with my life. I'm only 20. So I got time." she pointed out.

Darcy joked, "Holly J's 20 and has a family already."

"Hey, don't be envious of me." Holly J raised her hands up, "I puke every single day at 10am."

Emma wrinkled her nose but laughed softly. Jane sighed drastically towards Darcy, "Not everyone's dreams are to have a family right away."

Emma paused, and couldn't help but silently agree. I mean, of course once upon a time she wanted a family with Sean..but she wanted to see the world first, see what she would of become before being a mother.

"Give it time." Emma insists, "I had no idea I'd want to be a designer." she laughed a bit, "I thought I'd be volunteering in Africa or something. Or the next Caitlyn Ryan. Activist."

They all laughed and agreed too. Darcy huffed while ripping apart the boxes for Manny's wedding invitations. "I can't believe Liberty isn't here to even help. If *I* was her maid of honor, I'd be here helping."

"She's in New York." Holly J had to laugh, not knowing how that could work.

"Just saying." Darcy said.

"Glasses, and address book." Manny came back in, showing off her little black book and set it down for the invitations. Darcy brought out the envelopes.

"Everyone, get stampin' and lickin." joked Manny, also passing out pens.

They did her invitations, sharing some girl talk and having wine. Darcy looked up and couldn't help but recall, "Emma, I heard you were engaged too."

Manny even glanced between them and pouted at Emma. Emma swallowed her anger down to keep calm. In the kitchen, Jay had come to grab a beer and over heard that, listening in.

"News travels fast." Emma said and went back to putting invitations into envelopes for Manny. Emma was actually getting most work done. Jane was getting drunk, Darcy was taking her time and talking, and Holly J kept texting.

"Isn't that hard? Being married to someone already?"

Emma finally snapped, "You know what Darcy-"

"Boy! What a night!" Manny jumped in and began collecting all her stuff from everyone. Emma held herself back and Darcy rolled her eyes. "We got a lot done! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Manny took a deep breath after laying it all down on the table.

"Time to go out?" Jane asked with a huge smile and suggesting eyes.

Manny glanced around at them all and smiled, "Yea!" they got up and grabbed their coats.

(((((((((((((((**********)))))))))))))))

When Emma came home that night, she was the DD driver of Manny's car. Holly J was dropped off home first of course. The club was fun, just a mini celebration for Manny and it seemed Jane knew the people who worked there and got them free service. Some guys tried to hit on them as they danced, but nobody went home with a guy except for Darcy.

Emma fell onto her old bed with a deep, long breath. What a long friggen night. She glanced over at that Vodka bottle sitting on her homework desk again and got up, going over. She could use another drink after today. Why not?

As she undid the top, she wondered how long it'd been sitting there. It was wierd because Spike didn't drink, and Snake only had his time to time wine and pasta here and there.

Emma shivered in disgust after swallowing and went back to bed, diving into her covers.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She would not let Sean Cameron say no to her!


	8. Secrets and Betrayl

Manny had walked to her door early in the morning and opened it, groaning like a zombie but happily. "Thank youuuuu!"

Emma had donuts and coffee and giggled, coming in, shutting the door behind her. "Thought you'd need it."

Emma's hair was softly curled still, and had her sunglasses on her head. She wore a white halter and black pencil skirt.

"How come you don't look so bad?" Manny grumbled.

Emma laughed, "Cause I didn't drink like you last night."

"Right." Manny giggled. "Remember that guy trying to dance with us both? The guy who probably just got accepted to college."

"The jock." Emma laughed again, "Who wore a jersey to the club."

"We still danced with him." Manny said and they laughed uncontrollably as Jay came in, putting on his XL black fitted jacket.

"Did I hear you were dancing with other guys?" he eyed Manny pointedly. She laughed.

"You have some competition." she joked. The jock was a complete joke.

Jay looked to Emma and paused before asking, "What are you doing here?" Manny had to give it to him, at least it wasn't _'Hey, get out'._

"Actually," Emma informed him happily, "I'm leaving. Probably going where you're going."

He gave her a strange look. She was coming to work?

"The garage." she confirmed, and grabbed a coffee out of the tray for Manny and left it on the table and carried it out as she walked out. "See you later!"

Manny waved, smiling and thankful. She turned to see Jay cornering his eyes at her. "What?!" she shrugged innocently.

(((((****)))

Jay caught up with Emma downstairs and hollared at her, "Where do you get off coming back here, and just invading everyones lives?"

Emma turned and sighed, "Jay. I just want Sean's signature, and then it's over. I can leave for good."

He paused. That was a good point. "Well you don't have to create drama while you're here. It follows you like a disease."

"Ironic, coming from _you." _she rose an eyebrow and started to walk down the street, putting on her sunglasses.

Jay faked a laugh and followed her to his work. He then had enough and pulled her back, his face serious.

"Why did you leave Emma?" her face fell. He eyed her and said, "You and Sean, it was great, you made him happy, you were in love, you seemed happy and- I don't get it. Why the hell did you just leave him like that?"

Thank god she put on her sunglasses, because tears burned her eyes. Finally she replied, "Why don't you ask **Ellie, **Jay?"

Taken back, Jay let Emma go. Confused, he couldn't wrap his head around what she was trying to say. Did Sean cheat on her? He frowned deeply, and walked to catch up.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

"Whatever." he scoffed, but stayed walking beside her. "You got some nerve." Jay finally added, walking to work with Emma on this bright and beautiful day. Emma held her tray of three coffees and carried her own drink, having a sip.

"Jay, can't you just enjoy the good weather and let your hate for me rest for one second?" She taunted sarcastically. "I just woke up an hour ago."

He snickered, grabbing his hat out of his back pocket and putting it on. "Then I'd be throwing off our regular rituals."

True. Emma tried not to smile. She then glanced at him. "Ugh, that thing is so ratty." Emma said of his hat, scoffing and rolling her eyes at his smirk.

"My lucky charm."

They got to the garage, where Sean was just opening it and some workers were walking inside. When Sean went to follow, he stopped and noticed the two coming down the street together. What the hell? Did Hell freeze over? Was he seeing things or was his best friend walking down the street with his wife?

"What is she doing here?" Sean asked Jay demandingly, and they stopped in front of him before going in.

"Didn't you hear?" Jay joked, glancing at Emma. "It's take your ex wife to work day."

"Soon to be." Emma corrected, giving Sean a look. "He hasn't signed."

Sean muttered something under his breath and just went into work. Jay eyed between them and followed.

"I'm not leaving until you sign." Emma said, following Sean to the front desk. His workers had begun to go to work, setting up shop. Sean looked a little tired today, but ready for work in his black muscle shirt and dark blue plaid unbottoned shirt thrown over it. His wavy hair was perfectly pushed back slightly. Only he could still look gorgeous when he seemed tired.

Lucas stood at the front desk, checking in when he noticed the hot chick with the coffee tray and Emma set it down by him on the desk and he grabbed one. "Hot chick, coffee, what more can a guy ask for?"

Sean stood at the desk too and glared at Lucas. Emma smiled thankfully, liking to be appreciated. Jay decided to grab one too and him and Lucas stood by another behind the desk as Emma and Sean stood in front of it.

"She's not staying." Muttered Sean.

Emma shrugged, "I got nowhere else to be."

Lucas cringed for the girl, "Can't take a hint huh? I'll take you on a date if this guy won't." he winked and then nodded towards Sean, "This guys married." Though, he had never met the famous 'Emma.'

Jay had to laugh, and explained out loud, "Lucas meet Emma. Sean's long lost wife."

"No shit." Lucas says, eyes wide. He had just hit on Sean's wife. Not only was Sean his boss, but a friend and also a guy who could hit harder than anyone Lucas knew. Wow. Emma, the girl he broke the guys heart. "You're the girl?"

Emma glanced at Sean and back at Lucas with a nod and shrug.

Lucas chuckled and recalled Jay once saying, "First girl Sean dated, first girl Sean married."

"First girl Sean divorces too." Jay reminds.

Emma gives him a glare, but narrows her eyes next at Sean, "**If **he does."

Sean taunts, "I'm sure I want it as bad as you but giving you what you want, isn't on my to do list. I'll sign it when I damn well want to."

Emma threw her head back and groaned as he stormed off.

"SEAN!" he didn't come back, only slammed his office door shut. Emma stormed over next and slammed the door shut behind her too.

"She is smokin'" Lucas admitted, back with Jay.

Jay was signing into work now, "Yeah she's_ something_." Jay mutters. Then someone came into the shop. Ellie. Jay looked up, and then his eyes squinted curiously at her. For some reason, he couldn't get out of his head what Emma said to him. And some of it was true, Ellie wouldn't back off.

"He's not here." Jay lied when Ellie stopped at the desk.

Ellie blinked, "Oh. Odd.." she glanced at his office, and saw shadows. She cornered her eyes at Jay for lying but shrugged, "Tell him I'll come by tomorrow."

Jay just nodded but glared at he watched her go. Lucas gave a _'tsk, tsk'_ noise and Jay shrugged, "What?" he snapped. He didn't do that for Emma. He did it for Sean. Yea. He was sure of it.

((((((******))))))

Meanwhile, in Sean's office, he growled when he heard Emma follow him in and slam the door shut behind her. He turned, leaning on his big wooden desk full of papers and work. "What?" he folded his arms.

Emma stopped in front of him, groaning now desperately. It was actually kind cute, and funny. "I'm here only two more days, Sean. I can't mess around."

"I can. It's fun." he taunted.

She scowled at him, "If I could just get this done, I can go home sooner, and you don't have to see my face again. And I would REALLY appreciate it."

Sean couldn't believe her, "**THIS** is your home. Not wherever you came from before coming back here, Emma." the way he said her name made her tense. "Where did you go? What do they call the place you ran away to? Runaway Island for Abandoning Wives?"

"Connecticut" Emma shot back, "It's seems fine to me, it's living up to everything I ever wanted. And you should talk since you ran away back home to Wasaga before."

He snickered at her in disbelief and he felt slapped. She was going to use that against him? "When I was lost, mortified and confused. And **not **married!" Sean snapped. That was after the shooting. He then stopped, when she looked away from him and didn't speak. It may of been a long time since seeing her, but that didn't mean he didn't **know **her. He saddened, and eyed her harder. Did she feel that way when she left? Lost, mortified and confused?

"Emma."

Emma closed her eyes for a second. She wished he'd stop saying her name like that. Or in general. Whenever it came from his lips, her whole body tingled and her heart skipped. Emma would always feel incredibly guilty when Kelly couldn't make her feel those things, but Sean still could, even when she would just **think **about him.

She finally gazed back at him, and he seemed to be struggling for the words. He had to know though. It got so quiet.

"Why'd you leave?"

Emma muttered, "Doesn't matter why, Sean. I wasn't happy anymore. That enough?"

"No."

She bit her tongue. She then looked a bit startled when he leaned off the desk and came closer. His eyes almost eyed her like prey when he stopped in front. "And I can't believe that you weren't happy."

Emma then shook her head at him, "What would you know? You were never there! You were busy in Iraq or barely home when you did visit. You were there, but you weren't _there. _I don't know what happened when you went into the military Sean, but you'd never talk about it, you barely spoke to me. It's like you came home but you were on auto pilot."

His mouth hung and she continued, "Then by night, you were gone."

He was quiet and down casted his eyes. Agony ran through him. He remembered that too, and he didn't know Emma had noticed. He tried to hide it. What he had seen away in the army...it still gave him nightmares.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "You didn't think I knew you left, did you? Middle of the night, and you wouldn't come home until it was almost morning.." she tested him, "Where were you?"

He seemed to look lost before his eyes hardened, "I was-"

"Boss?" a knock was heard and Emma gasped a little, taking a step back from Sean. Sean too blinked and tried to turn to concentrate on the intruder. Lucas looked sorry but, "Someone is here for yeah."

Sean cleared his throat, but nodded. He looked tense, with what just happened, but couldn't agree more that he needed a break. He glanced at Emma at the corner of his eye who too seemed to be taking a moment. He muttered something along the lines of being right back and walked out.

Emma turned towards the door Sean left out of, when she then heard another familiar voice so she followed him out. She came out to see Sean inspecting Snakes car. Usually, it took a lot for the 'boss' of this garage to work on a car but Sean did it free for Snake. Emma eyed them together, seeing Snake chuckling about something with Sean before she spoke up, walking over.

"What are you, best friends?" Emma taunted, but it didn't come off so cold. She was a little amused actually, but rose an eyebrow at Snake whose eyes widened, not knowing she was here.

"Em, heyyyy." he sang with a bit of guilt.

Sean had to laugh silently at Snake's obvious embarrassing moment from being caught by his daughter, making nice to her 'ex'. He and Snake stayed close even after everything. Sean wanted to roll in Emma's jealousy though. "Don't be angry with him. Technically, I'm still his son in law."

Emma wanted to hit him! "Dad, he won't sign the papers!" Emma childishly complained, and Sean just smirks at her when Snake shrugs.

"Em, I love you, but that's none of my business. I'm just here for my car. You need to sort it out like adults." he looked to Sean as he finished, nodding like a 'man' who just laid down the law. Sean nodded back agreeingly. Emma wanted to hit BOTH of them now.

"Why don't you two just marry another?!" Emma decided to storm out, glaring at them and left as another figure came in.

Sean got lost in watching her go, her hips swinging the way they did as always. She always had the best body, and that skirt wasn't helping him look away.

"Tony!" Sean noticed him next, it was his old boss. He came in now and then to check in on the shop. He was proud of Sean for taking it over and building it up. Sean and him shared a quick hand shake and Sean joked, "Just in time. You can help me find out what's wrong with this crap of a car." he kicked Snakes tire.

"Hey now." Snake warned.

Tony chuckled and Sean explained to Snake, "This is Tony, the guy who taught me everything."

"He's lying." Tony insisted to Snake, "He knew, but I appreciate the words."

Snake nodded agreeably, "He was always skilled with the cars."

"What you doing here?" Sean asked Tony.

"Just drove by," Tony said, taking a moment to look everything over. "This place looks better than I ever imagined it would."

"I hope so," joked Sean, "You made me pay a $1000 higher than what it was worth."

"Hey," smirked Tony, hitting Sean's arm, "If you weren't like family, I would of tried to screw you over for $3000."

Jay came over and smirked to his old boss, putting his hand out too and Tony shook it, laughing. Jay joked, "You need to stop coming back here to reminisce the old days. You're old. Your times done."

"Still an asshole, I see." taunted Tony. Jay laughed.

((*))

When Snake left, Tony followed Sean into his old office. He sat on the chair across from Sean's desk and Sean sighed tiredly as he sat in his chair.

"What's the matter, Sean? You look worn out." Tony said.

Sean just stared down at his desk, and muttered, "Long day." he glanced up. Tony had always been a guy he looked up to. He felt he could trust him. "Uh. Emma, she um, came back."

Tony's mouth slowly dropped. "The, Emma?"

"There's only one." Sean lightly joked but only a small laugh came out, still staring down. Tony could see the sadness across his face.

Tony also had a bad, dark secret. He had never given Sean that letter Emma gave to him the day she left. The one that said for Sean not to look for her, but that'd she be okay. She wrote in the letter that Sean had the right to know something, but she was leaving and would tell her parents where she was when she got there. She said she needed to leave, that she'd contact him only when she knew more about this important 'something' (Aka, the pregnancy). But that was it, she wanted no more contact, and for Sean to leave her alone.

Tony guessed she never contacted him. Now she had returned?

Tony unfroze from shock, "Sign the papers. Let her go."

Sean looked a bit taken back. Tony knew how much Emma meant to him. "I don't want to. I don't want to let her go."

"She left without a word Sean. Come on."

Sean, clueless of Tony's betrayl, just looked more confused now and shrugged. "I don't know what to do. She's with another guy.."

Tony swallowed hard. You see, he wasn't an awful man. Not entirely. Maybe selfish, but he really did care about Sean. He was a good kid, and he made something of himself.

Tony knew Sean wanted to buy the shop from him when he returned from the army and Tony always wanted to retire, and leave it to someone worthy. He knew if he showed Sean the letter, Sean would go try to find Emma and leave the plans they had for Sean to buy the shop ..So he never gave it to him. Sean may of went through a dark time, but then he was motivated to buy the shop, and just focus on it, instead of anything that reminded him of Emma. Tony swore if he hadn't hidden the letter , this garage wouldn't be what it was today.

"Then it's over." Tony insisted, wanting Sean to never find out about this. "Let her go."

((*))

The next day, Emma woke up with a tired whimper at 8am. She groaned, grabbing her cellphone off the table that was ringing in her ear.

_Kelly: Babe? You there?_

_Emma: Hey . . Yeah. Um, look, I might have to stay another week here._

_Kelly: You're joking._

_Emma: I wish. It's been hell Kelly.._

_Kelly: Well, whatever you need to do, right? _

_Emma sighs: Yeah._

_Kelly: Do you want me to come down there, Emma? My Dad, he's got some good lawyers-_

_Emma: No, Kelly. I want this to be as civil as possible. Ok?_

_Kelly: Ok. Love you._

_Emma pauses, and swallows: You too. Bye. _

She stared at her phone down in her lap when she hung up, just sitting on her bed, lost in thought. How come she couldn't say those three words? "I love you.." she whispered, shrugging and wondering why it was easy to say it now but not to Kelly.

'Cause you don't love him," she thought, and her blood ran cold. Did she really just think that?

Emma jumped when her phone rang again in her hand. The caller ID said it was Manny. Emma picked up.

_Emma: Hello?_

_Manny: Em! It's a mess!_

_Emma: What is?_

_Manny: Every bride wants to be skinny and fabulous for her wedding right? Well, I am! I am a perfect size 4. You know what's not? My DRESS! How am I going to wear this? It's a disaster! A complet-_

_Emma: Manny. Calm down. I'm coming over. We'll fix this._

_Manny is quiet for a moment:... Thanks Em. I can always depend on you.  
_


	9. I'll Give You A Wife

**TellerOfStories- Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them a lot**

**Guest- In Chapter two, if you go through the flashbacks Emma has, she says she didn't keep the baby and had a miscarriage due to all the stress and moving away. Go back and read! You always find stuff when you do haha. Thanks for your review! **

**Ravinegirl28- Another update on it's way! I'm trying haha I'm loving all the reviews though. Gets me motivated again!**

** \- Thankyou for the message! Enjoy another chapter! :)**

**AllieBo5- Very soon they will! And obviously, they do haha.**

(((((***********))))))))))

NEXT CHAPTER:

Emma held a pin between her teeth as she stitched the last spot on Manny's dress. Manny stood there, looking at her hallway mirror by the kitchen as Emma did it and stood on a small stool. Jay went out for breakfast to the Dot to go see Spinner before he went to work, so they had time to get this done early and fast.

"Em," cooed Manny as Emma finished and got up.

"Done!"

"It's perfect." Manny's eyes watered, the layering of her dress even looked more fluffier. The corset on her upper half, much tighter to fit.

Emma smiled happily, watching Manny turn around and love it.

"I always bring an extra kit, just in case." Emma gathered up her pins, needles, thread and measuring tape.

Manny cries, "It's beautiful." she hopped down and hugged Emma. Emma froze for a moment, but melted into it, both girls closing their eyes and hugging. Until the front door opened. Manny yelped and yelled, "NO!"

Emma ran for the door and shut it, hitting Jay's shoulder and backing him up to she could close the door.

"Jeesuss!"

Emma had to laugh with Manny at Jay's outburst. Manny hurried into her bedroom, to take her dress off. "You can't see!" she hollared.

((((*))))

As Jay went into the shower before work, Emma and Manny sat on her couch. "So no signature yet?"

Emma looked up and at Manny who tilted her head, and she shook her head no, "Not yet."

_'Not ever'_, Manny thought to herself, eying Emma. "Do you think maybe you should tell Sean about..." she glanced at her bedroom door, seeing Jay still in the bathroom, shower running.

Emma already took the hint, "The baby?" she nodded. Emma took a deep breath, "I tried to.." Emma wrote in the letter that she would get back to Sean about something important, that he needed to know, but she ended up miscarrying so what was the point?

Manny sadly watched Emma get lost in her thoughts. The blonde bit the end of her tongue, and just stared off. Manny just hoped that these two could make their way back to another. They've always had.

(((((((*******)))))))))

Sean crossed the street after hopping out of his blue dodge truck. He looked down to get his garage keys and he wore that white muscle shirt and jeans again. Emma wore her black sunglasses again today and got as much staring as she could in one day before she took them off and placed them on her head.

He looked up, and stopped, his eyes trailing down her. She leaned on his shops metal garage door and wore a mini white skirt and a nice fitted yellow shirt. Her top was cut down a bit to show off _things _he wished she wouldn't show off to other guys, even the skirt was making him growl and clench his jaw.

Emma took his pissed off look as her being here to bug him again. She sipped her coffee and taunted, "Didn't think I'd show again?"

Sean snickered as he kept his eyes down, "No," he unlocked the garage and Emma stepped back as his big arms pushed the large garage door open, "I knew you would."

Other workers began to walk up and go in but he and Emma stayed outside. Emma gave him a look but exhaled the breath she was holding in. Did her ex had to be so friggen attractive with those muscles, and hair, and eyes, and ugh!

"Which is why I asked the police station to send someone down today." he mocked her with a smile and nodded behind her, "Actually, here one comes." she gasped as she turned. She couldn't believe Sean had the upper hand right now.

A slim tall cop was coming over, big shades on and ready to take care of business. Emma actually swallowed.

The cop then stopped, and grinned widely, "Emma Nelson!?" he took his shades off.

Emma was confused and so was Sean. Where was the arresting part? Emma then noticed who it was and her jaw dropped, "PETER?!"

Sean rolled his eyes and tossed his head back, "They couldn't send someone more .. reliable?"

"Hold on," Peter said and raised his hand, "I am a reliable man, I'm a** cop**."

"Since when?" Emma had to giggle, and Sean narrowed his eyes at her and back to Peter. He had to snicker because with Sean's luck, he'd just end up back in prison due to this guy again.

"She's harassing **me**." Sean got to the point, raising an eyebrow at Peter to do his work.

Peter couldn't take that seriously, "This girl?" And with their past? No way. Peter remembered when Sean Cameron made his own life miserable when he was dating Emma in highschool. These two were crazy about another. Married or not. He knew they weren't together anymore, and now wondered if Emma was single.

"Please!" Emma snorted at Sean. He WISHED. "Peter." her voice became soft and sweet, stepping closer. Sean snorted next, knowing that trick and knew what was coming. Any guy was a goner at that look but Sean knew her well. It was her trick to get what she wanted. "All I want is for these divorce papers to be signed and I can go."

Peter softened looking at the beautiful blonde before him and then caught Sean's glare and snapped out of it. He then looked taken back, "Divorce papers? Let me see."

Sean tries to stop her, "That's none of his fucking buis-" but she hands it over from her purse. Sean crossed his arms and his eyes darkened on Emma.

"You're still married?" Peter asked, looking up from the papers, baffled. "I wasn't shocked when you guys hitched when we were younger, but I'm shocked you **still** are!"

Sean looked a little embarrassed. Some people were starting to ask him why he didn't deal with this years ago? He just wished he didn't ask this in front of Emma, or she'd put the pieces back together.

"Well.." Peter hands Emma back the paper. "All we have here is a domestic dispute." he eyed Sean as he glared at Emma and lowered his voice, "He didn't hit you did he? Cause I can take him in for that."

Emma opened her mouth, an idea of vengeance in her head but caught Sean's eye and she stopped. No, she couldn't ever say something like that about him. Even if he hurt her, he didn't like that. She sighed quietly and looked down. "No." she said softly, "Sean has never hit me, Peter."

Sean casted his eyes down too. He would never.

"Well, I can't do anything then!" he glanced at Sean, "She basically owns this property too. Whats yours is hers right? And other way around. You're still married. She owns everything you do."

An idea popped into Emma's head. A great, masterful idea. If Sean didn't want to sign her papers and keep her as a wife, she'd give him a wife.

"Thanks Peter." Emma said over Sean's cursing and slamming of the door when he went into work.

Emma had plans before to go in, but now, she had to stop by the bank, then back to her house. She smirked as she walked away from Sean's garage.

(((****)))

"You want to know where he lives?" Spike asked Emma.

Emma folded her arms and nodded, "Well he is my husband."

Both and Spike and Snake looked awfully confused now.

Emma gave Snake a look who stood at the stove cooking. "I think you me that. Traitor."

Snake took a deep breath but rolled his eyes. He guessed he did. Did she have to go calling him a traitor though? Come on! Spike looked at him confused.

"Fine." Snake said, and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. Emma walked over to him, interested. "It's not around here though, little out of town. Down by the creek."

Emma's eyes flickered from Snake to back to the address. Her heart raced a little "That wouldn't be that cottage type house would it? Past the Henry Winery?"

"That's it. You'll pass a barn, and just keep going straight, it'll lead you to Seans."

Emma looked unreadable when Snake handed her his address. She couldn't believe Sean lived in that house, that was Emma's **dream **house. One she use to tell him about.

"Em, you okay?" Spike asked

"Hmm?" Emma jumped and gasped a bit, "Uh yeah. I-I gotta go." she looked like she'd seen a ghost, and her parents watched her quickly grab her purse to go.

"You sure you're okay?" Snake swore he saw her eyes shimmering, but she was out the door in a flash.

**Author note: Awe, how sweet right!? Sean bought her dream house. I'm definitely taking a bit of Sweet Home Alabama in this chapter so I got to give credit where credit it due. Next chapter will be very based on the movie, but with my own twists, and trying to stay with a different script and ending. I'll post when I can! Thanks guys!**


	10. I Got Me A Date

Emma drove slowly down the private pathway to Sean's house. The road was also guided with a wooden fence. She stopped the car on the side of the dirt road when she had a good view of the home, and gazed at it longingly.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Why would you want a house like this?" Sean asked, parked in the very same spot. Emma tilted her head to look at the large cottage house from the passanger seat next to him.**_

_**"Cause," Emma smiled over to Sean, reaching her hand over to rest it on his shoulder. "It's beautiful, and it's away from **__**everyone**__** so it'd be just me and you." **_

_**Sean rose an eyebrow. "I'd be living there too?"**_

_**Emma smiled at his low smirk, knowing he was making fun of her but liked the idea. This was a time before he even asked her yet to get married. **_

_**She giggled and looked back, with a sigh and frown. "It'll never happen though. It's most definitely expensive. Plus, you're going away now." to the army...**_

_**Sean sat there with a hard expression on his face. He gazed back at that house, and snuck another glance at Emma before starting the car.**_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK).**_

((**)))

When Sean finally got home, he was tired after a long day of work. He had some car stains on his arms, ready for a shower and some food and sleep.

When he parked in his driveway, his eyebrows furrowed at the other car also in his spot. He parked next to it and growled, glaring at his front door and his porch lights were on.

He could only guess who was here, and who had enough nerve like Emma Nelson to break into his damn house.

When Sean Cameron stepped inside, he didn't expect to see and smell something so good. Emma stood at the stove, cooking dinner. She leaned on it, peaking inside the pot of whatever delicious food was in there, and for once, she didn't wear her top notch fancy designer clothes. She wore a simple white tank top, and black yoga pants with her long softly curled hair down and one side pushed behind her ear.

She looked over her shoulder and he had to blink and shut his eyes for a moment, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Hey hon, how was work?" she asked excitingly.

Sean bit his tongue and clenched his jaw, seeing her turn to his dining room table and set down some plates. When he looked at the plates though, his eyes widened, "Where's my silverware, Emma?!"

"I replaced it. They were getting so old. Looked rusty." she kept that fake big smile on with a 'fuck you' look in her eyes.

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't look after you?"

Sean kicked the door closed from behind him, "The kind that doesn't live here"

She leaned on the door frame between the kitchen and front entrance where he stood. "Well if we're not getting divorced, we might as well change that right?"

He squinted his eyes and almost looked hurt for a moment before angry, "Cut the shit."

She snapped back just as angrily, "**You **first."

She turned to shut off the timer that went off from the stove. Sean couldn't help but ask, "How the hell did you even get in here?" he glanced at the back door that was still locked.

"Between me and you, I was always the smarter one." she stirred a spoon in the pot, "I know your hidding spots." she turned the stove off and stepped away from it.

"That's breaking and entering you know?" Sean asked, now coming in and leaning his shoulder on the door frame of the kitchen. He watched her, studying her movements. She looked so, relaxed here. At home. It pained him to admit he liked that.

God he hated her. Hated that she could do this to him, still make him love her without even any effort. He loved watching her cook in here. This was supposed to be, well, their home.

"No dear, we share everything still remember?" Emma taunted, "Like Joint accounts."

His eyes went big for a second, realising she was right. He warned rather darkly, "You stay_ away_ from my bank account and money."

"Where did you get all this money, huh Sean!? How do you even own this place? W-why do you even **want **it? You never showed interested in it before!" Was it just to spite her?

"None of your damn buisness, Emma!"

Sean went to the fridge and ripped it open, going to grab a beer. He paused and snickered, laughing in almost hysteria. Emma tried to hide her smirk when he turned.

"Where's all my beer?"

Emma insisted, "There is still some beer on the second shelf. Light beer... less calories."

He slammed the door closed and now turned to stand awfully close at her, raising his finger but then clenched it in a fist and stormed away from her. Emma raised an eyebrow and followed him to the tv room.

"What? Not going to eat dinner, baby?"

Sean sat on the couch and just shot a glare and looked for the remote. Emma stood in the room and put her hands on her hips. She looked around and she hated that she loved that this place looked as good on the inside than the out. He kept it nice, and clean. Home-ish.

"Crazy that this place has like 5 bedrooms." Emma muttered more to herself, but Sean cornered his eyes at her. Careful not to be caught. He eyed her get lost at looking around. He tried to turn his head to focus on the game on the tv as it stayed on mute.

Emma walked to the stairs but didn't go up, she just stayed by to admire the wooden oak.

"Hey." she teased lightly, looking back to Sean on the couch. "So would four of those rooms be for our kids? My parents when they get old? Or Jay, when Manny is done with him?"

Sean didn't turn, he kept looking forward but a slow grin spread across his face softly. His eyes then saddened though.

He joked back roughly, "Even the dog would have it's own room with your kind of beliefs."

Emma giggled, then stopped, biting her lower lip and eying Sean still on the couch, not facing her. She walked up from behind and went around to sit beside. Sean narrowed his eyes and she turned towards him.

"What are you doing with a place so big like this?" she had to ask, searching his face for an answer. Was it really to spite her? To show her? Or something else?

"What's it to you?" he shot at her, "Look, don't ask me things about _my _life. I don't ask you about your _boyfriend..."_

He looked so spitefully at her. Emma's mouth slowly dropped, and couldn't believe Sean knew. All this time, he knew. Who told him? Why didn't whoever told him wait for her to say something to him herself? She could barely look him back in the eyes.

She honestly felt like a terrible person, and above all, a cheater. How come she felt as if she was a _cheater?_ Her and Sean weren't even together anymore. .

She stared down at the space between them on the couch, numbly. "Who told you?"

"_Baby_," he mocked her from before, "You may of been the smarter one between us, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

He turned his head back to the tv, with a hard look on his face that Emma couldn't read. She looked choked up, and she felt almost sick.

"Look, Sean.." she swallowed when she felt a lump in her throat, and tears burned her eyes.

He turned his head back towards her but couldn't look at her either. "It's fine. I mean, we're over right?" he snickered, and stayed quiet for a moment. It was silent. "I mean, nobody finds their soul mate when they're only kids right?"

Emma's hazel eyes shimmered a bit, remembering when she met Sean, when he walked right into her first class at Degrassi. She smiled sadly, a twinkle in her eyes, remembering all they went through as they grew up. The horrible first date, the amazing first kiss, the flirting, the bickering, the breaking up, and getting back together. The time Sean came back to Degrassi after Emma thought he was gone for good. She had never been so happy, ever. She remembered all the crazy stuff. All the good stuff, and even the bad. Cause no matter how bad it could get with Sean, they could always come back from it. Not many couples could.

"Yeah, I guess..." Emma whispered, an unsure look in her eyes. She knew damn well she loved Sean Cameron since the day she laid eyes on him.

Sean now furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her. His heart jumped a bit. Was there still hope for them? She looked very conflicted right now. What could that mean?

"You know, I rarely got to hear people call you Mrs Cameron.."

Emma still looked down but slightly blushed and smiled, nodding. "It's wierd." she then snickered, "But you were busy, being...gone."

He frowned.

"We never went on a honeymoon either." she recalled.

He paused. "Yea.. Guess we didn't..."

Emma looked away from him. He tried to remember something good...anything. He still couldn't believe they never really did wife and husband things. Maybe, maybe he was a bad husband?

"After party was fun though, right?" he questioned, actually unsure. He couldn't remember.

She shrugged, "That was more you and the guys having fun. Jay was dating that stripper at the time remember? She was crazy. And I really loved how Spinner puked on shoes too.. you guys got so drunk."

Even if she laughed a little, Sean's stomach turned. "I really didn't give you the wedding you deserved did I?"

Emma looked up and they locked eyes on another. She saw the regret in his eyes. She couldn't really answer that, I mean, all that mattered then was that at least she was with him. They were young.

"So you love this Kelly guy now?"

"Sean." Emma sighed, not wanting to talk about that.

He stared her down. "Tell me and I'll sign the divorce papers."

Emma sat there frozen, an odd feeling of doubt running through her veins as she stared back at him.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"**Yes, **I **lov-" **He raised an eyebrow when she couldn't finish that sentence, and she scoffed in anger. "Sean I don't need to prove anything to you."

He rolled his eyes and got up with a laugh, "You know what, I just forgot about something."

"W-wait!?" Emma got up, confused and called after him. "You said you'd sign the papers!"

Sean turned from going up the stairs and removing his shirt. Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but glanced back up slowly. His triceps clenched when he grabbed the railing and went up, unbottoning his jeans.

"Sorry Em," he taunts, "I got me a date tonight."

Emma's eyes flared madly, "WHAT?!"

**Author note: My apologies guys! I had a surgery on my ankle and been in bed a lot the past week. But good news! I got tons of time off work to update! How'd you like this chapter? Leave a review!**


	11. Star Crossed Lovers

"This is getting really old." Sean taunted Emma that same night.

Sean was wearing a nice fitted black V neck shirt and dark blue jeans, his hair pushed sexily back but waves still in his hair.

Emma got out of her car that parked next to him, still in just casual clothes. She followed him into the bar he was headed into.

"Well I thought I should say **Hi** to Ellie again. It's been awhile after all."

Sean stopped at that, his face twisting in confusion. "What?" he stopped at the door with her. "You think first chance I got without you, I'd go running back to her or something?"

Emma hesitated but folded her arms, slightly scolding him. Didn't he?

Sean just snickered and shook his head, going inside. He didn't know why she would think that but he smirked as he walked ahead, knowing Emma couldn't see he was glad to see jealousy still in her eyes.

Emma didn't get jealous much over other girls. Or with other guys she dated. Just Sean. That had to mean something.

When they got into the Bar, the bartender turned his head to nod at Sean, "Hey Little Brother."

Two regulars at the counter turned and Sean walked by. He gave Tracker a look but kept walking with an unhappy look on his face. Emma stopped, and her mouth dropped. Tracker double glanced at her too and raised an eyebrow.

"Look what the cat dragged in." he smirked a bit.

Emma glanced to where Sean was headed and just gave an odd look. "You moved back?"

"For a few years now." nodded Tracker and he winked, nodding Sean's way. "I'll come bring you guys a round."

Emma gave him a look, seeing Tracker chuckle as he turned to make some drinks. She then followed Sean again.

"Sean, over here!" he heard and went towards the pool table in the far left corner. Jay, Manny and Darcy stood over there.

Jay noticed Emma behind Sean and went to sip his beer to stop. "Great, you brought the wife."

"She followed." Sean grabbed a pool stick.

Emma glared, leaning her hands on the side of the pool table.

"She does that now, doesn't she?" joked Jay.

Manny even giggled until she stopped quickly when she caught Emma's very pissed off glare at her next. Emma then glared at Darcy when Sean went to **her. **No wonder she was being such a bitch to her the other day. Was he SERIOUSLY on a date with _her_, Darcy Edwards!?

"Hey Sean." Darcy greeted him, wearing a mini red dress. She curled her ombre hair just in certain spots, and some make up too. She looked good, but taken back. "Oh you brought ... Emma. Hey."

Emma's blood boiled. "Hey Darcy."

"Sorry I'm late." Sean muttered and Darcy gave a small forgiving smile.

"No problem."

Manny took the time to go to Emma and whispered, "I didn't hook them up, I swear. Jay did. Before you came back to town a week ago. Darcy has liked him for a while.. We've been asking him for a while to just try one date."

Emma glared Sean's way. It just so happened to be the time she came back that he finally agrees, huh?

"Got a problem with that Greenpeace?" Jay taunted.

Emma actually noticed he wasn't being as spiteful as usual. He wore a shit eating grin though. They both glanced at Sean and Darcy in their own conversation, oblivious to theirs. Jay raised an eyebrow at Emma and turned to go shoot again at the pool table.

It was like Jay was almost taunting her. What'd he want her to go? Go steal Sean from Darcy?!

Emma tried to swallow it all down. She shrugged it off like no big deal, "I just want my papers signed."

Manny even just gave her a look now and snickered, rolling her eyes. "Sure, Em."

"Ok!" Darcy turned back to them, with Sean behind her. She giggled and insisted, "Someone pass me a stick, I'm gonna show you all how to play."

"That so?" taunted Jay, snorting. He'd believe that when he sees it.

"Hey." came a voice and they turned to Lucas. He came over with a pitcher of beer in his hand, wearing a black shirt and his dark hair styled up and messy but cute messy.

"Thought I saw you guys."

A girl followed with him and stopped beside.

"This is Rachel." he introduced. They all turned and the girl scoffed at him, hitting his shoulder.

"It's **Becky!" **she stormed off after that, not believing he didn't know. Lucas caught everyone's side looks and small smiles, and he gave an embarrassed one back with a classic Lucas Vaughn shrug.

Tracker came over next with two pitchers and his wife Wendy carried a tray of shots.

"So this is my husband's brothers long lost wife." Wendy joked towards Emma.

Emma turned her head from speaking to Manny. Sean was leaning against the wall with Darcy awfully close to him, twirling her hair flirtatiously. He even cornered his eyes at Tracker and his wife..

Uh oh.

"Soon to be **ex** long lost wife." Emma joked back.

Wendy opened her mouth and shut it, quickly looking at Tracker. Tracker chuckled and put the beer on a table near by their pool table. "Emma's a** special** kind of girl, Wendy."

Emma noticed one glass of water by the beer. Sean walked to it and picked it up, taking a sip. She eyed him and glanced back to Tracker.

"So, soon to be **ex **sister in law..." Tracker asks Emma, "What brings you to town?"

Emma picked up a glass of beer for herself. "Just taking care of some things." she sipped her drink.

Tracker looked at Sean who gave him a look back and he raised an eyebrow back at Emma.

"I hope you do it peacefully." Tracker said somewhat warningly but also as politely as he could. "You know you hurt my little-"

"Tracker." Sean shot at him, and a glare was enough for Tracker to take a hint.

Emma already got it though. Tracker was protective of Sean, even if Sean was the 'stronger' brother, he'd always be the youngest.

Emma muttered, "He's not the only one who got hurt."

Suddenly music started to play from the juke box and Manny walked back from selecting a song. Lucas and Jay turned to Sean, "You're turn."

Sean grabbed his pool stick and went to take a shot, putting his water down. He hadn't heard Emma's response to Tracker due to the music.

Darcy clenched her jaw and took this time to go to Emma and Manny while the guys played.

"So," she says, stopping in front. "Hope this isn't..awkward."

"You're on a date with a guy I'm married too. A guy I've been with since I was a little girl." Emma taunted her, "It's _pretty _awkward."

Manny tried to lift the tray of shots up, "Look, shots!"

Emma grabbed one, and chugged it back. Darcy ignored it.

Darcy huffed, "Well, soon to be **ex**, right?"

Emma clenched her jaw and bit her tongue. She stopped when she turned her head to Lucas coming over, reaching over for a shot as well and he grinned at her.

He asked her, "You good at pool?"

Emma snuck a glance at Sean, who caught it and was chalking up his stick for another game.

"I know some things." Emma said. Sean had taught her some tips before. It's been a while though..

Lucas nodded, "Alright," he smirked, "You're on my team. There's an even number on two's here so, which couple wants to go up against me and Emma?" he put an arm around her. He then caught Sean's dark look and grinned sheepishly, taking it off.

"We'll play you." Darcy spoke up, walking over to Sean. Sean even glanced at her and back to Lucas with Emma.

"Um.."

"This will be interesting." teased Jay, his arm around Manny as they got ready to watch a fun game. Jay took his own shot down the hatch. "Let the games begin!"

((((((((*******)))))))))

"Here we go, Manula Santos. The final 8 ball." Jay announced a bit drunkenly 20 minutes later during the game of pool.

Lucas tried to focus on the one last ball on the table. He leaned forward, stick ready to strike it in the net..

"Lucas is in for the kill... the room is silent.. everyones watching." Manny slapped Jay to shut up. She giggled madly.

Tracker and Wendy stood by with a few of their friends to watch the game too. It was pretty close. Sean and Darcy were ahead for a little but Lucas and Emma quickly caught up. It seemed there was a game off behind the scenes too though, as Emma cornered her eyes watching Darcy whispering things in Sean's ear.

Emma drunkenly put her cup down and went to Lucas' side. "Luke. _Lucas_."

He laughed just as drunkenly as she did. "I prefer Lucas." he teased, raising a playful eyebrow at her and then focused on where he was going to shoot again.

"Don't. Miss. The hole. **Okay**?" Emma whispered.

"Never do, darlin." some people laughed and Emma giggled beside him.

Sean looked away from whatever Darcy was talking about. She wanted to get out of here after the game, but he couldn't do that. He didn't want to leave Emma here alone. He knew she was getting drunk, and he knew her and Lucas might be flirting.

That wasn't okay to him.

Lucas knew Emma was hands off though. And he knew this was just for fun. He shot, and missed. Everyone cursed for him.

"Damn."

Sean stepped forward now, giving Lucas a silent look before he nailed the 8 ball in the hole and everyone cheered.

"Winner again." Tracker pointed to his brother.

"Guess you **do** sometimes miss the hole." Jay taunted Lucas and he faked a laugh back. Manny shook her head smiling.

Sean was probably just trying to sent a 'point' to Lucas.

"Our turn." Manny said to Jay and stood up.

Tracker looked around and told Sean, "Hey. We're going to go." he nodded to his friends and reached in his pocket for his keys. "Close up for me?"

Sean nodded and caught them. Guess it was only he and his friends in the bar now.

Darcy looked ticked off, whispering to Sean as Jay set another game up. "Sean, could we go soon?" she kept her voice low. "I don't really like spending time with your ex here."

"Don't you though?" Emma chimed in. They turned.

"Ooo0ooo." sang both Jay and Lucas, turning to Emma. Sean too rose an eyebrow at her.

She leaned back on the pool table and shrugged when Manny stepped next to her.

"You dated Peter after I did. Then you dated Spinner after Manny did and now.." she just merely glanced at Sean.

"She's not wrong." muttered Jay.

Darcy gave him a look to shut up. "Look Emma," she glared back at the blonde, "Maybe we should call it a night. Seems you're not as over this as you seem."

Jay even mouthed 'wow', glancing between them then at Sean who wasn't looking at the girls but clenched his jaw.

Emma's eyes looked almost murderous.

"Alright." Sean finally stepped in. "It's getting late."

"It's only midnight" Jay said, looking entertained.

"I gotta ask," Lucas said, going to Emma and wrapped an arm around her again. "How could you let this girl go Cam? She's gorgeous."

Sean was getting **real **sick of this. He locked eyes on Emma as he responded. "I _didn't_."

Emma clenched her cup in her hand, her heart speeding up. It was hard to breath under his stare. What did he mean by that?

Sean then looked away and snapped out of some trance he felt he was in. "She left. Not me, remember? She wasn't easy to put up with anyways. Maybe she did me a favor."

Emma now snickered bitterly. How dare he!?

"And you were a saint, Sean? Fights, detentions, towns known screw up. Oh, and that one time. . you went to jail? Remember that?"

"You went to jail?" Darcy asked in shock.

Sean sneered sarcastically at Emma, "Why don't you just publicly _announce_ that shit?"

"I just did." Emma remarked, taking her last gulp of her beer and set it down.

Darcy even cornered her eyes between them and then put a hand on Sean's arm. "It's fine. I don't mind. Everyone can change."

"Only reason I was in there was because of her." even as he explained to Darcy, his eyes stayed on Emma the whole time.

Emma walked around the table rolling her eyes, stumbling slightly and giggled a bit. "Please Sean, that was allllll you."

She stopped at the juke box to play another song. She went through the list.

"I'd say it was Peter." Manny chimed in.

"Well whose fault was bringing Peter into the mix?" Sean reminded everyone.

"Oh please!" Emma shot over her shoulder, "He was a good guy until you came along and started a fight as you always do. Besides, he really entered the picture for Manny."

"Right, Manny." Sean agreed and looked back at her.

Manny's mouth hung. "Why am I suddenly in the middle of this?"

"Well you always liked to play the middle man between us Manny." Emma admitted. She turned from the juke box now.

Sean too had to ask, "Tell us the truth, **for once **Manny. Whose side are you really on?"

"That's not fair!" Manny looked between them, and hated seeing the betrayal in both their eyes, "You're both my best friends"

"You were mine first!" Emma snapped. The music she picked from the jukebox began to play. Whitney Houstons song 'Dance with Somebody' was playing.

"Alright," Jay yelled over the music, "It's getting out of hand now!"

Manny stared at Emma unbelievably, "I kept secrets for you, Emma! Secrets that I HATE keeping."

"What secrets?" Jay asked. He even stared unknowingly at Manny. Her mouth hung.

"I **knew** you knew things." snapped Sean at her. Manny gasped.

"Sean, I-"

"And you." he stared pointedly at Emma next. "Manny is right about one thing, nothing but secrets with you. Who the hell can trust you?"

He walked over to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You want to talk about trust, Sean?"

"You keep things away from everyone, Emma.. You try to control everything. You even made your parents lie for you! And our friends! You're nothing but selfish. "

Emma's mouth hung, and she then shook her head angrily, "I did it to get away from_ you_! "

"Cause I'm the bad guy, right!? Is that it? Between us Emma, you're the person we can't trust. You went from behind Manny's back with Peter, to behind Peter's back with me, and behind my back with Jay, and fr-"

"Hey." Jay barked, hating he brought that up again. That was forever ago and him and Sean were suppose to be past it.

From behind them, they didn't even notice Darcy mumble that she was leaving. Lucas grabbed his coat to catch up with her, leaving Sean and Emma only with Jay and Manny now.

Emma's eyes now stung with tears, "Don't worry he's not mad at you, Jay. He's mad at me. Still." her and Sean glared back at another. "You always did put me on a pedestal like I was Miss Perfect. I knew you never forgave me for that."

"Don't worry, Em. I know that now. I know **you** now, more than anybody. I am your _**husband **_after all." he spat.

"Ex." when Emma spoke, he clenched his fists and had to turn away from her before he lashed out, and his fist ran right into the juke box glass. It smashed loudly. Manny gasped, Emma jumped, and Jay stared.

Emma's eyes were wide, staring as Sean shut his eyes tight and cursed under his breath, taking his fist back out from the jukebox and shook it painfully.

"Lets go." Manny muttered to Jay.

Jay looked worriedly at Sean, "But-"

"Now, Jay." Manny grabbed his hand and turned to Emma and Sean before they went. "You guys need to take care of your shit. We can't take it anymore." she glanced once more at Sean before back at Emma, "..and neither can you guys now."

With that, they left, and Emma stared at Sean for a long moment in silence.

He growled and just avoided her eyes, walking to the bar and looking for a cloth. Emma hesitated, before going over and knew there was probably one in the back. She came out and found one, and saw he was just pouring alcohol on his scratched up bloody knuckles. He hissed when he poured it on his hand over the sink, then stopped when a little white rag wrapped around his hand. He narrowed his eyes, and he watched Emma carefully inspect his hand as she tied it together.

She glanced back at him slowly, and in the silence, she finally whispered. "We're so bad for another." she looked down and laughed sadly. "I always feel like I'm your personal trigger or something."

The words from her lips made her start to sob silently. It was like Sean was always her star crossed lover. In love, but couldn't work, no matter what.

He frowned deeply, and looked down sadly too. "If you're so bad for me, how come I still want you more than any other girl? How come I can't get over you? How come I still feel when I'm with someone else, I'm cheating on you?"

Her mouth opened, staring at him and speechless. Hope flooded into his eyes.

"I still want you, Em. I miss you.."

Emma's heart pounded. Her two hands stayed wrapped around Sean's one wounded hand until she let him go like fire.

"You're just confused. **We're** just..confused."

More hope lit up in Sean's eyes. "We're?" he repeated, and stepped closer. "You still want me too?"

"Sean. Look what just happened!" she looked down at his hand with a cringe.

He shook his head, and licked his lips desperately, "I know you're not perfect, Em. I know that now. I'm not either. And I don't expect you to be! We're adults now."

"What's that matter?"

"We can start over." he said. "We can be a real couple. I won't put you up on a pedestal. We'll get through shit together."

Emma couldn't believe this. The shock and unsettling nerves pumping in her system right now with all the alcohol tonight was making her sick.

"Can you just, please take me home?" her voice cracked, "I'm not...feeling well.."

Sean's mouth hung, staring at her with hurt and disbelief. Why couldn't they talk about this? He blinked and looked away. He nodded.

"Yea. Lets go."


	12. I Still Love You

Sean narrowed his eyes at Emma as he drove her home. "You shouldn't be drinking that in here."

Emma had brought the beer bottle she didn't finish from the bar. She drank the last bit of it, staring out the window and muttered from the passenger seat.

"I need it."

He snickered. Guess he could understand that...

He pulled into her parents' driveway a few minutes later and turned his head towards her. She was passed out now. Sleeping soundly.

He stared softly and torturously at her for a few minutes, before undoing his seat belt.

"Sean." Greeted Snake as he opened the front door for Sean. Sean stepped inside, carrying Emma who was knocked right out, even snoring a tiny bit as Sean carried her to her room.

"Snake." Sean greeted back, "Spike."

Spike had her house coat on, since it was so late. She sighed and looked at Snake, both shaking their heads and went back up to bed.

When Emma was laid softly back in her bed, she stirred and opened her eyes, getting comfy in the blankets that surrounded her. She saw Sean turning to go, but something caught his eye. She couldn't believe he brought her home and carried her to bed.

She had been so awful to him. Her insides were beginning to tear with guilt and sadness.

He walked to the bottle on Emma's old homework desk, and raised his hand to touch it. Emma's face twisted in confusion when he decided not to, stepping back from it with this odd look over his face. It was unreadable. Was it his?

"I'm sorry." she croaked out.

Sean turned, now noticing her up. She still looked a little out of it; tired and possibly still drunk, but staring up at him from her blankets and pillows.

He sat down slowly on her bed by her, and turned to look down at her. He shrugged sadly. "I'm sorry too..."

Emma let a tear drop from her eye. It made her eyes feel more heavy. She closed them, as Sean stared down at her. She still looked so beautiful.

"I am horrible. And I am selfish. And secretive.." Oh my god, Sean would just hate her so much more when he finds out about the miscarriage..

"You're not horrible." he whispered back, and she stared up at him in disbelief. He raised his hand, slowly, and slightly hesitantly.

Emma bit her lower lip, and his fingers soon caressed her hair. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep right there. The exhaustion, tears and alcohol were consuming her.

"You're not horrible." he repeated in a whisper. "You're incredible."

Emma opened her eyes up at him. The hazel color of them struck Sean. He missed those eyes.

"I should of told you I was leaving the day I left. We should of talked about it."

"Emma.." he shook his head. It was too late for that now.

"A note wasn't enough." she snuffled.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows. What note?

She sat up, and his eyes stared back at hers as she tried to explain. "I just had to leave. I couldn't face you. I-I thought leaving the note with Tony would be best. It still didn't leave you much and you have the right to hate me but you need to know-"

"What note?"

"The letter." she rolled her eyes, too drunk to realise Sean never got it. "Now you need to know what I meant by that 'something important' thing that I mentioned in it. Sean, I was..."

Sean noticed her choking up. He, himself, was having trouble with this. "Emma. I never got a note. I never got a goodbye. I never, damn it, I never got over **you**! You're driving me crazy." they both laughed sadly but humorously.

"Things don't change." she joked but bit her lower lip.

He stared longingly at her. She looked so beautiful, even better than Darcy who had dressed up tonight and Emma didn't even try nor was on the date.. Poor Darcy had nothing on this girl.

No matter what, it was always Emma for Sean. The girl owned his heart since he was 13 years old. She wasn't handing it away to anyone else either and even if she did, Sean couldn't love anyone like he did her. Does.

"I love you." Sean confessed. "I still love you, Em."

She held her tears back, and just stared hopelessly at Sean, until she leaned in. Sean shut his eyes and he sighed when she kissed him. It came out of nowhere, and it was beautiful. Her lips against his were soft. His kissed back slowly, relishing in it. Painfully, he shut his eyes tighter, hoping this wouldn't end. She sat up more, raising on her knees and deepened the kiss. He put his hands on her hips, gripping them and kissed her back as he guided her into his lap and she straddled him.

She ran her hands through his hair, and he breathed heavily into their kiss as she kissed him just as hard and moaned.

He then stopped, and they were breathless. He pulled away and slowly helped her off. She was confused, as he avoided her eyes and she stood up, running a hand through her hair.

He stood up and it looked like he was going to leave. But he stopped by that bottle again.

"That bottle was mine." he nodded toward it and Emma looked confused. "When you left, every day I came here, wondering what I did to cause you to run from me. And I'd drink that."

Emma held her tears back.

He continued, "I drank, all the time. Jay had to pick me off this fucking floor for how loaded I got. I went to work sometimes still drunk. I went to bars, parties..anything to get you off my mind."

"Sean.." she didn't know what to say.

He turned back towards her and then gazed down at her feet. He couldn't look her in those beautiful eyes.

"I've been sober for two years." he promised. She swallowed hard and nodded. "It's not like I blame you for my drinking, I was drinking long before that but when you left, it got worse and it got more daily. I can't go through that again.."

Emma let the tears run down as Sean walked away, and up the stairs. He closed the door and Emma fell down on her bed, sobbing.

((((((*******))))))))))

Without much sleep, Emma stared numbly down at her cellphone the next morning until Spike came down. She slowly looked up and Spike paused before taking the last step down into her room.

"Oh Emma. You don't look so good, are you sick?"

Emma snuffled, and whipped her teary eyes. She cried almost all night long, how could she still be crying?

Spike sat on the side of the bed with her. "What happened?"

Emma's voice cracked when she tried to explain, "I-I don't know. I thought I came here for a divorce, but seeing Sean again.. I don't know what I want anymore! Kelly is a good guy, I should be with him right? Sean makes things so tough, and I know I don't make them any easier but he makes me feel so unsure yet I still feel like I'd pick him over anybody. What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop loving him? I-It's so hard, Mom!" she dove into her moms embrace.

"Well baby, he always had that effect on you." Spike said with a sad chuckle.

Emma closed her eyes to the warmth of her moms embrace. "I just want to get over him."

"Why?"

Emma opened her eyes and pulled away, confused. "What?"

Spike phrased it better, "Why do you want to get over him? What did he **do **, Emma?"

Emma wanted to tell her, but she couldn't. But she should. And at that thought, she just blurted it out. "I was pregnant before I left, Mom. Sean was seeing Ellie though behind my back. I felt so hurt, so broken, and so I ran away and I guess it was too much stress and I lost our. .baby."

Spike brought her hand towards her mouth, "Oh Emma." they hugged again. Spike caressed her hair and soothed her back. "Oh, dear.."

((((***)))))

Emma felt as though she had to make things right. After talking to Spike, she knew where to go next.

"Not today, Nelson." Jay said, blocking the doorway.

"Jay, please. What happened last night, wasn't okay. I know that. I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Jay eyed her up and down, even noticing the agony in Emma's eyes as she spoke. He frowned though, protective of Manny. "You used my wife to keep secrets from even me-"

"Jay." sighed Manny, now coming from behind and opening the door. "Just let her in."

Jay crossed his arms but stayed between them.

Emma looked between them, mouth open wide, a little speechless and feeling, well, awful. "Manny, I'm sorry. Jay, I'm sorry too."

They shared a look and gazed back at Emma.

"C-can I come in?" the blonde nervously asked, gazing behind her. "I don't want to say what I have to say in the middle of a hallway for other people to hear.. It's, kinda private."

Manny opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled, closing it behind her. She played with her hands- it was a nervous habit.

"Jay." she confessed, "The secret Manny kept from you was that I was pregnant. It really wasn't her right to..say. I guess. And I wasn't going to tell anybody, especially since I miscarried it. I should of told people though, that's my fault. I'm sorry."

His mouth dropped, staring at Emma and tried to pick his mouth up, "Um. Does.. uh.." he shook his head out of it. "Wow. Did Sean know?"

"No."

Jay went to yell at her and she lifted her hands defensively.

"I had already moved away when I found out, Jay! I was going to tell him but what was the point anymore? It was gone! We were over."

"You know this just makes me hate you more," he growled, "You ran away with Sean's kid in you?"

"He cheated on me!"

Both Manny and Jay stared back at her. Emma had confusion, anger and sadness washed over her face.

Jay couldn't believe it. "You're 110% sure about that?"

"I saw him sneak out at night, Jay." Emma snapped at him, "Which he'd lie about in the morning, pretending to be in bed with me the whole night when I woke up. I followed him to a bar one night, and guess where it led me to? The bar Ellie worked at. And she was with him."

"He had a drinking problem, Emma!" Jay shouted, "It's not what you think. It's not my place to say, but the army fucked him up" he gazed at her like she was poison. "You fucked him up worse though. The drinking only got worse when you left."

Emma shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "No." she opened them, and looked around confused. "He.. he cheated on me. With her."

"You're not so sure anymore..are you?" Manny asked quietly.

Emma turned, and fled to the door. "I gotta go." she yanked the door open.

"Wait." Jay said, going to follow but she ran out. Manny grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Maybe we should go to Sean.." Manny drifted.

Jay itched the back of his head, a bewildered look in his face. "He didn't, right? Come on, Manny. This is Sean. He didn't cheat. He loved her. He was probably at that bar getting smashed! We know he probably was."

"I don't know." Manny admitted, "I want to say no, but why did he go there? Why **her **bar?"

Jay was clueless too, and put his hands on his waist with an unreadable look in his eyes. "I don't know."

(((((((*))))))

Meanwhile, at Sean's garage, Lucas was doing orders at the front desk while Tony came in. He came on his usual day, usual time of visit.

"Hey buddy." Tony greeted.

Lucas looked up and greeted over the loud workers and drilling. "Hey ol' man. Sean's not here yet."

"Oh I'll wait then." Tony joked, "I'll wait in his big boy office."

Lucas nodded and looked back down to the chart in his hands. A few moments later, he looked back up to see Sean storming inside. He didn't look so good, or happy, nor like he got any sleep last night.

**Author Note: DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN! Sean's going to find Tony in his office, right after finding out he didn't give him Emma's note. What will come next? Leave a review and you'll find out, hehe. Also, does anyone want Kelly to come make an appearance? **


	13. Can't Do This Anymore

"Jesus!" Jay ran into work and into the office where Sean came out of. Sean's healed wounded hand, was now again bleeding.

It looked like Sean and Tony in his office didn't go very well.

Lucas stared wide eyed when Tony came out, chasing after Sean, even with a bloody nose.

"Sean, I thought it was for the best!"

Sean whipped around and even Lucas stood in the middle to hold Sean back. If anything, he was actually protecting Tony. Sean looked ready to kill.

"Shit what happened?" Lucas ased.

Hate burned in Sean's eyes as he looked at Tony, "You selfish prick, you hid the only thing from Emma that could of gave me some kind of closure."

Tony rolled his eyes, throwing his arms out and just letting his bloody nose drip onto his nice shirt. "Come on, kid ! It wouldn't of given you anything but more of an excuse to not let her go. I wanted you to focus on this shop!"

"You wanted to make sure you got my money." growled Sean, moving in again and clenched his fist but Jay ran in front and held him back. "What'd it say huh?" Sean sneered, "Where is it!?"

Tony looked down in guilt and said quietly, "I threw it away. It didn't say much. Said the obvious. It was over."

Sean just continued to glare at Tony like he had never hated anybody more in this world. Sean shoved Jay off of him and Jay's mouth hung, watching him storm off.

((*))

Emma stood in her moms kitchen, gazing sadly down in the sink as she waited for Kelly to respond back. She held the phone to her ear and glanced at the screen to make sure he was still there. It said he was.

_Emma: Kelly did you hear me?.._

_Kelly: I hear you, but I don't understand. You said you 'can't do this anymore'. . do you mean? Can't do us? You can't do '__**us' **__anymore?_

_Emma: Coming home made me realise I left a lot behind. _

_Kelly: Yeah you've really changed then Emma, since leaving __**me **__and __**our life **__behind. Is this a joke? What about our engagement, Emma!? Are you really not coming back?_

_Emma: I need to stay home for a while. I never made promises Kelly. I couldn't. I already did that with Sean. _

_Kelly: That's it, isn't it? You went back to him? Who the hell is this guy?!_

_Emma: No I-. . I just can't stand seeing how much I've changed and some of it was for the good, but some of it wasn't right. There should of been other people in my life that I regret not having around. And me and Sean should of worked this out years ago. I don't know if we'll get a divorce or not... but I can't leave our relationship a mess anymore. He's the only guy whose ever really been there for me through everything._

_Kelly: I don't need to hear this. I'm done. Good bye Emma. Don't contact me agan._

Rightfully, he hung up. Emma shakingly put the phone down on the counter, and walked to the table with semi wide eyes.

She did it.

She called it off with Kelly.

Emma looked down at the ring he gave her on the table, with an envelope next to it addressed to him. He deserved to get it back.

She put the ring into the envelope and sealed it up. She laid it down softly, before gazing at the ring on her finger now. Sean's ring. She bit her lip and looked around unsurely. She might feel unsure, but at least she felt right again and her heart was skipping beats as it did with thoughts of Sean Cameron. With Kelly, she knew she wasn't in love.

She heard foot steps behind her and turned, tears in her eyes. Spike and Snake stood beside another with soft smiles, and even Snake nodded at her.

"It was the right thing to do."

Emma nodded and couldn't agree more. "I know."

((((((((*******))))))))

"Not one word." Emma warned Manny as she told her everything a few hours later. Manny looked like she had ants in her pants, sitting on her couch and squirming in happiness.

"I can't believe it! You're staying!? You broke up with Kelly?!" her thoughts were going wild, "Was it because of Sean? Are you two going to work it out? Did-"

"Woah!" Emma laughed and put her hands up. She gave Manny a look, "This was for **me**, okay?"

Manny sighed and gave Emma a 'really?' look.

Emma warned her, "You can't tell anyone. If anyone asks, I'm just staying longer for your wedding."

Manny smiled happily and stood up, "About that." she raised her hands as if to get Emma prepared for something **big.**

"What?" Emma asked, giggling a bit.

"I talked to Liberty earlier." Manny sucked in a breath and explained, "She understands she's not here, so can't help very much with the wedding. She knows you're here too, and she agrees completely that you should be my maid of honor."

Emma's eyes widened, and she was speechless. "Wha.. I-" she stood up and squeaked, "I get to be maid of honor!?"

"Yea!" the girls squealed and jumped together. Emma hugged Manny so tight that Manny laughed and groaned.

The door opened, and Jay came in, not as excited as these two. They turned to tell him the happy news, but then stopped when they saw the serious look on his face.

Manny's smile fell, "What's wrong?"

He looked at Emma and just shut his mouth, shaking his head and looking away from them. "Nothin'."

"What?" Emma asked quietly, a bad feeling in her gut.

Jay finally gazed back and softened, "Sean hit Tony." he admitted.

Both girls couldn't believe it. "He what?!"

"I don't want to get into it. He's gone though. Don't know where." muttered Jay, walking to the house phone and picking it up to keep calling him. "He was pissed. More angry than I've seen him be in a while."

Emma worriedly crossed her arms, sharing a look with Manny.

(((((*******)))))))

Sean's phone rang non stop on the side of his bed. He sat on the edge of his bed, glaring at the blank wall in front of him. He had his sheets wrapped around his waist, covering up his naked body.

Darcy's hand ran down his strong arm from behind him, laying down in his bed. Also naked.

"You know.." she teased, "For a minute there, I thought you were going straight back into the arms of your ex wife."

Sean turned his head to look at her, and numbly muttered, "No. She's with someone else."

Darcy frowned, watching him turn to look at his phone again and ignore it. .

She wanted a better answer than that. Like he liked her **way **better than Emma. Or he was over Emma. She was too blind to see a heart broken husband grieving the loss of his wife.

Sean couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe they were really over. Tony wasn't fully to blame. He and Emma were. Maybe she was right, maybe they were bad for another. Maybe she'd be happier with whatever his name is.

Sean turned back over to Darcy, not wanting to think of Emma with another guy and tried to put his thoughts somewhere else.

"Again?" Darcy giggled and moaned when he pinned her down to the bed, and she arched against him, closing her eyes in pleasure.

This guy was seriously everything a girl could want.

(((((***)))))

"What if he's drinking?" Manny asked worriedly, pacing Emma's kitchen now.

"Why would he do that?" Emma asked, shaking her head bewildered. "And why did he hit Tony?"

Manny shrugged cluelessly until the front door opened.

Snake and Spike just got home and Snake shook his head when they looked at him when they entered. "He didn't go back to work."

Jay came in next, shoving his keys into his pocket. "Stopped at the hospital, and he's not there. He didn't go finish off Tony." he joked. He received no laughs.

"Is he okay?" Spike asked, concerned.

"Few stitches on the nose, but he's not suing." Jay said a bit happily.

"Why did he hit him?" Snake asked, "They're close, no? Sean's known the guy since forever."

Jay bit his tongue, but couldn't lie anymore. He was sick of the lies. This was coming from Jay freakin Hogart. "Sean found out Tony didn't give Emma's letter to him."

Emma's eyes widened, looking at Jay and couldn't believe he didn't just say this before. Emma then bit her lip. "What if Manny's right?" she feared, "What if he's out drinking?"

Jay closed his eyes and huffed. "I don't want to agree with you, but you might be right."

Emma looked guilt wrenched. "He said he's been sober two years." He also said he couldn't do this anymore. . as in, her and him. Oh god, this was her fault. If he was drinking, she'd never forgive herself.

"I'll go to his place." Jay insists.

"We can go to Trackers bar, see if he's there?" Spike offered and Snake nodded, leading her out.

Emma and Manny shared a look. It's like Manny knew what she was thinking. Emma grabbed her car keys and Manny yelped, "Em! Wait for me!"

((((((*******)))))

"Ellie Nash?" the bartender asked, standing behind the counter Emma and Manny stood at now.

Emma was still slightly breathless from running around. Manny was now eying Emma though now too worriedly.

"She hasn't worked here in a while. You'll probably catch her at the Holiday Inn though. She's in town."

Manny turned to Emma who looked a bit uneasy as she glanced around the familiar bar. The bartender left, and Manny whispered to Emma. "This is where she worked isn't it? When you saw Sean with her?"

Emma nodded but insisted, "Doesn't mean he still can't be with her, Manny. She's in town." She got an idea. "Lets go to the Holiday Inn."

Manny grabbed her arm quickly. The blonde shot her a look of shock and impatient confusion. "Emma. Stop."

Emma shook her head, "Stop what?"

"Just stop." Manny pleaded. "You're driving yourself crazy. Why are you so threatened of Ellie Nash?"

Emma stared vulnerably back at her friend. "She's lived with him. Longer than I ever had and we were married. I saw their relationship back in highschool, Manny. Their relationship looked easy. They could live happily together and me and Sean-" she choked up. "We couldn't. And she won't get out of the picture and just leave us alone."

"It was easy because it wasn't real! They were kids."

"What does even mean!?" Emma cried helplessly.

"Don't kid yourself." Manny told her, "Sean was never happy back in highschool. Hell, he was known as a grumpy jerk with anger issues. What you saw between Sean and Ellie was Sean working hard trying to get over you."

Emma looked away, unsure.

"You tried it with Peter too." reminded Manny. "You tried, and you failed. Sean came back to town, and you were like puddy in his hands again. If you truly fought for Sean the way he did for you when he was with Ellie...I'm sure he would of picked you over her too."

Emma bit her lip and whispered, "That doesn't stop her from still going after him, Manny."

"I know, sweetie." Cringed Manny, "I'm just trying to say that other girls were no match for you."

Emma put her head down.

((*)))

There was pounding on Sean's door and he finally flew it up, "Jesus, _**what?**_"

Jay raced in, coat slightly drenched from the rain that was starting to pour outside. "Jesus, me!?" he shouted and pointed at Sean, "Jesus **you!"**

Sean shook his head confused, and sort of humorously. "What?" he snickered.

"We've been looking all over for you!"

Sean cringed and walked to his kitchen, going towards the fridge. "Cops looking for me?"

"No idiot! Me and Manny. Mr Simpson and his wife. Emma- "

Sean turned and stared at Jay. Jay shut his mouth but knew he had already said it. Sean asked, "Why?"

"You fled from a scene after just breaking Tony's nose at work in front of everyone."

Sean gritted his teeth and looked away. The anger stirred in him again even when he tried to fight it away. He walked to Jay and angrily explained, "He hid her letter from me, Jay. I don't know and I'll never know what was in it."

"I know, you're right, that wasn't cool." Jay admitted and took a deep breath. He hated to say this and shut his eyes for a moment, rubbing them. "Maybe," he paused. "Maybe you should ask her what it said."

Sean stared bluntly for a moment before shaking his head. "No. We're done. I get it now. Next time she comes around with those fucking papers, I'll sign it."

Jay eyed Sean closely, seeing an unreadable look in his best friends eyes. Jay now, for once, wasn't sure how he'd like the guy who would give up on Emma Nelson, the girl he always longed for and made him truly happy. Jay looked down for a moment and regretted being on the 'I hate Emma' train for so long.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"You gave up on her once and you regretted it, Cam. You were unhappy. Why are you going to try again? You know you can't. She's your wife." Jay said.

Sean looked at him again and snapped back, "Am I just suppose to wait around for her forever!? She _**doesn't **_want me!"

"She's staying."

Sean's ears almost perked up.

Jay explained, nodding. "She's not going back to Connecticut. Word is, she's helping Manny with the Wedding."

"She is?" Sean squinted his eyes questionably. He hated the small dance in his stomach knowing that Emma was staying longer.

Jay laughed, "At first, I was pissed. I wondered if her being around would just put you back to square 1. But then I wondered...why the hell would she stay? And it still pointed back to you."

"No. She said it. She wasn't happy with me." Sean said, convinced. This couldn't be about him, or them. Emma was with someone else.

Jay sighed, shrugging unhappily that he couldn't get through to Sean. "Fine. She's staying for the wedding then, or for her parents. I don't know, who cares. Just...go fucking talk to her and finish this. She thinks you were cheating on her."

Sean's eyes widened, "What?"

**Author note: So much happened this chapter! Hope that gives you all some entertainment! Sorry for the cliff hanger. It makes me get more reviews (hehe. Hint, hint) **

**** Does Sean go talk to Emma? Does Jay finally forgive Emma for leaving his best friend? What about this Darcy thing now? . . . Yikes. **


	14. Just Friends Who Are Married

Emma stared down at Sean's ring on her finger the next morning. It was the **right **ring. The ring with the two pearls on the sides of the diamond. She got lost looking at it, smiling a little when she remembered when Sean first proposed to her, and they both couldn't stop staring at it in awe.

She stood in the back yard, and jumped when she heard the back door open. Her parents were gone though?

She turned to see Sean standing there.

Her eyes widened a bit and put her hands behind her back, slipping the ring off and into her back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey.." he greeted uneasily, coming down the steps and into the yard with her. It was a nice sunny day.

Emma brought her arms back to her sides and couldn't believe he was here. "Where have you been, Sean?"

He cringed, stopping in front of her. "Yea, sorry about that. I didn't know you guys were looking for me. It was stupid of me, doing what I did..." he was looking down.

When he looked up, he saw the worry in Emma's eyes.

"I wasn't drinking though." he promised, knowing Jay thought it too, and he didn't blame them.

Emma flushed and apologised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to think that you were-"

"Don't be, I would of thought that too." Sean gave her an honest look, "I'll always be an alcoholic, Emma. I'm sober now, but I'll always be one because me and whiskey, just don't go well together. Or beer, or vodka, or..." he drifted off, hoping she got the point and semi joke.

She nodded, smiling sadly and went to sit down on the patio chair behind her. Sean watched her sit with still a worried look in her eyes. Why did she have to do that? Worry about him?

"Jay said it was my fault-"

"Jay was wrong." his voice got a little angry. How dare Jay tell her that?

Emma watched Sean come and sit on the chair facing her. He leaned forward and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He was just mad at you. We talked though." Sean confessed quietly, "The drinking started again when I went into the army, the guys would drink a lot on days we weren't shipped out. I dabbled in it too. When we were sent home, after seeing the horrors we had to. . I drank more and more."

Emma stayed quiet, her eyes quite fixated on him.

He looked away from her and spoke a bit louder, "I couldn't drink around you when I came home on leaves from the army. I know you knew how I handled liquor and it wasn't good for me. I couldn't see you be disappointed. I couldn't let the town know either that I had an urge to get shit faced. So I went to the bar furthest away from home."

Emma's heart pounded.

Sean finally looked her dead in the eyes. "I went to the Bar that Ellie Nash happened to work at. It wasn't my intention to go and see her. I just wanted to drink. I **didn't **cheat on you, Emma."

His eyes looked so firm and determined to make her know that. Emma swallowed hard, and the nerves she always had, for _years_, just washed away.

She believed him.

"You still lied to me." she whispered.

He looked down and nodded, clenching his jaw. "I know."

Emma stared unbelievably around the garden in her back yard. She couldn't believe they had finally talked. But there was still one more thing to say..

He cut her off before she could begin. "I heard you were staying in town a little longer."

"Maybe I shouldn't.." Emma admitted, seeing how much trouble she may of been causing Sean.

Sean looked at her confused, "Why not?" before she could reply he insisted, "Your parents miss you. Manny missed you-"

"I put her in a lot of awkward positions-"

"You've been doing that to her all her life. And vise versa." Sean joked. "You've always been best friends. You cannot not be there for her wedding, Emma."

Emma smiled a little.

He smirked, "What?"

"You're so wise now." she teased.

He chuckled and nodded, shrugging. "Guess I am."

Sean eyed her again when she looked down to think. He couldn't even look away if he tried. She looked even better with the sun shining down on her. . and he could tell she looked happier than the first day she came back home too.

"Stay." Sean didn't want to beg but his eyes said it all. "Just help Manny with everything. You owe it to Jay too." he smirked at her slight glare.

Emma smiled with a small giggle, "Fine." she nodded, "Then after.."

Well, she didn't know what she'd do 'after' the wedding. Would she stay? Would Sean want her too?

He spoke in a promising manner, "Then after, I'll sign anything you want me to."

Emma's heart fell. That wasn't what she wanted anymore...

He stood up and turned his back on her for a moment to do so, missing Emma's face fall. "Lets just keep it about Manny and Jay for now." he said and turned back, "They don't deserve anymore of our drama."

Emma blinked and looked up, nodding a bit numbly. He even gave her a curious look until she pushed herself out of it and stood up too.

"Yea." she said, "I agree. So.." Oh god, was she really going to say it? She even cringed.

He did too, smiling uneasily. "So friends."

Friends...who were married. Emma wanted to laugh, because that made no sense.

"Okay."

His smirk even made her legs weak. "I don't think we've ever even been friends." his hands shook a little.

"You're right." she said in amazement. But they could do this. "I don't want to hate you anymore though either."

He nodded then remembered something, "Fuck. I got to get to work." he shuffled a bit, "So. We're good? Friends? And we'll take care of the divorce or whatever after Manny's wedding. I promise."

Emma nodded, and watched him start to move toward her back door. She looked up, seeing clouds start to form around the sun, making the sky go grey. A thunder crackled in the distance.

Wow. Right on cue, I guess.

Before Sean left, he held the door open and called back to her, "You coming tonight?"

Emma looked confused, before she remembered. "Party at Jay's. Yeah."

Sean nodding, grinning a little and then left. Emma stood there, frozen. "Friends.." she whispered uneasily.

How come she knew that that wouldn't work between her and Sean?

Sean meanwhile jogged down her driveway, rain starting to pour. He got into his car, and moved to get his keys in his pocket. Before he started the car, he paused, and glanced back slowly at Emma's house.

He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, and gazed sadly down at his steering wheel.

Friends. With Emma. Was that even possible?

(((((((*****)))))))

"Hell no!" Jay yelled that night at his party in his and Manny's apartment. It was for close friends and family, who were finally down for the help of their wedding. Other distant friends and family would come in a few weeks to the day of.

Manny laughed and so did the crowd around them, "Jay come on!"

Jane held her beer with her musician boyfriend finally here in town today too, for the party. Even Liberty stood by Emma's side at the party and they giggled together.

"Jay riding in on a horse?" Liberty repeated the outstanding request from Manny.

Emma giggled madly.

Toby came over with a beer in his hand and joked, "I'd like to see it. "

The three stood together and Emma was happy to be with them. Friends reunited. She really missed Liberty too, who had told her she really did think Emma deserved to be Maid of Honor. Things were really looking up.

The door opened of the part, and Emma's eyes glanced over. Sean had finally come, and he walked through some of the crowd. There had to be at least 20 people in this apartment. It wasn't too crowded, but definitely a lot of people. Emma's shoulders then fell seeing who he was with.

And to think, she actually dressed to impress tonight.

Sean walked with Darcy behind him, _holding hands_. He greeted some of his own friends, smiling, before making his way over.

Emma turned her head and tried to push down the hurt. But she couldn't. And Toby and Liberty? They saw it too.

"That's harsh.." drifted Liberty.

Emma gave her a sore smile, "No. It's fine." she lied. Toby even gave her a look.

"Best man is here!" Spinner drunkenly announced with Holly J by his side. She did him a favor and took his beer, putting it on the counter away from him.

Jay turned and saw Sean nod at him hello. Then Jay saw just who was with him, looking like the new happy girl friend of Sean Cameron. He couldn't help it, he just didn't see it. Darcy wasn't Emma.

Jay glanced at Emma across the room with her friends, and he glanced back wearily at Sean.

Damn it. These two were suppose to be together. Not _Darcy_ and Sean.

"I'm gonna go out for a smoke." Jay told the crowd around him. Manny wrinkled her nose but nodded. He was trying to quit at least. He went from a whole pack a day to one cigerette a day.

Sean looked around as Darcy hugged Manny hello and he caught a glimpse of Emma. She wore a nice causal mini black dress. It was strapless, and though clung to her fit little body and short, it still looked classy. She wore an expensive long thin silver necklace, and a matching little bracelet. Her long blonde hair was softly curled.

She was probably the most gorgeous girl in the room.

Sean was trying to pay attention to Darcy when she turned back towards him but he caught Emma's eye over her shoulder and they paused, for them to then nod 'friendly' at another before turning to whom they were with.

Sean wondered if she saw him with Darcy.

Jay cut his view of Emma when he stopped in front of him, and nodded towards his balcony to follow him.

"I'm not going out for a smoke with you." Sean chuckled.

Jay shrugged and joked, "You don't have to support it, but I helped you through your addictions."

Sean gave him a glare.

Jay just grinned and nodded for him to follow, "Lets go."

When they got onto the balcony, Sean raised an eyebrow when Jay took his damn time grabbing a cigerette out of his pocket, out of a pack.

"So you and Darcy?" Jay asked.

Sean tightened his jaw and bit his tongue. He should of known! "Yea."

Jay looked up from grabbing a cigerette out. Finally. "And.. you had to bring her here tonight?" he rose an eyebrow.

Sean rose one right back. "She's Manny's friend and part of your wedding."

"Right." Jay said, rolling his eyes and now fishing for his liter in his back pocket. "It's not a cruel way to get back at Emma?"

Sean's face twisted in anger, and he tried to count to 10 when Jay looked at him with a 'told you so' look.

"We're friends now. We talked."

"Friends?" Jay snorted and put the cigerette in his mouth, lighting it now. "And after years and years of being in love with that girl, and never getting over her..you're suddenly just _over _her?"

"Why the hell are you making it harder? We're doing it for you guys!" Sean couldn't believe Jay didn't even have his back for this.

Jay exhaled his smoke from the cigerette and then tossed it away already. Sean's eyes stared and wondered if this was just some excuse to drag him out here to talk about this.

"Don't date some girl you don't really care about on my account, Cam!"

Sean growled back, "Me being with Darcy now has nothing to do with anyone but me and Darcy."

"Bullshit." snapped Jay, angry now. "You being with Darcy has everything to do with **Emma**. Whose still your wife, and she's _here. _She's finally _back, _and you're not fighting for her?!"

Sean stared back at Jay emptily. Jay had trouble even looking at him now. Sean turned, whipped the door open, and went back inside.

Emma and Liberty were just passing when he nearly bumped into them. Emma asked concerned, "You okay?"

He stopped, and tried to muster up his strength. "I'm fine." he looked at Liberty and took a deep breath, "Hey Lib."

"Hey Sean." she glanced between him and Emma. "Good to see you."

He nodded and then itched the back of his head. His blood pressure was still pumping madly from that conversation. "I got to.." he pointed away, not knowing what to say or how to leave.

Emma awkwardly got out of his way, and he brushed past quickly. She shared a look with Liberty and her face fell sadly.

Were they really over?


	15. I Want Him Back

"Hey Manny," Spike smiled, opening the door for her. Manny smiled back, stepping into the house.

"Where's Em?"

"Out in the back."

Manny nodded and walked to the back door through the kitchen, opening up and stepping outside.

When she stepped out, Emma was sitting on the patio, nose red, eyes puffy, staring at her old ring in her hands.

Emma was such a wreck that she didn't even notice Manny until she spoke up and she jumped, almost dropping the ring and cursed, clenching it tightly in her grasp.

"Had no idea you still had that." Manny admitted.

Emma blinked and wished Manny hadn't seen it before tucking it into her pocket, "Thought he might want it back.. after its all.." she drifted off.."Done."

The blonde gave Manny a hurt look but tried to hide the pain away. No use. Manny knew her well.

Manny took a deep breath, now sitting on the other side of the table. "You're not over Sean, are you?"

Emma didn't have to answer.

"Oh boy.." sighed Manny. Emma nodded.

((((((((*****))))))))

Emma put on her brave face, walking through town to the bakery Manny had sent her to. She was going to grab her sample cakes for the wedding.

Before she went in, she saw Sean's garage across the street, and Miss Darcy entering it with two coffees in her hand.

Emma numbly looked down, and then pushed the door to the bakery open, going inside.

Meanwhile, in Sean's garage, Sean looked up when Lucas called him at his desk. Sean was working on a car with Jay, and walked around to go see what was up.

When he saw Darcy standing there with two coffees, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before trying to smile as he went over, whipping his hands on a rag.

This was odd.

"Hey." he greeted, "..what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd bring you lunch." Darcy put one hand out for him to grab a coffee.

He took it, but cringed, admitting with a small chuckle, "I don't uh, drink coffee."

Behind the desk, Lucas snuck a glance at them, trying to hide his smirk. There was no chemistry between these two, but at least Sean was trying to see other girls. He hadn't ever tried before.

"Oh." she blushed then paused, chewing her cheek. "We could go to the Dot or something?"

"I got to work."

She huffed, "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yea." he nodded. Yet felt a dread in his stomach. "I'll call you."

She nodded, smiling a little now and leaned in, kissing his cheek. When she left, Lucas and Sean watched her go. Sean turned his head to Lucas.

"What?" Sean saw a look.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Nothin'. Bout time you got back into dating."

"No, it's something else." Sean knew that wasn't only it.

Lucas caught a glimpse of someone across the street, "I don't know," he nodded to the window. "Just seems you have more chemistry with someone else."

Sean turned his head and saw Emma walking out of the Saints Bakery with a pink cake box in her hand, the soft wind blowing her hair a little as she walked down the street and out of view. Sean swallowed, feeling like he wanted to go chase her down. He roughly turned back to Lucas, fighting that urge.

"Well bad news, we're getting divorced and she's marrying someone else." with that thought, Sean wished he did go to lunch with Darcy. Damn it.

Lucas gave an odd look, "She's staying here until the wedding though?" he shook his head, "Kinda wierd her fiance is letting her go for the month."

Sean clicked his tongue and had to agree. That was wierd. But, Emma hadn't visited ever through the years, and she was good at getting what she wanted. The guy probably had no say in it.

(((**)))

"Got it!" Emma said, coming in with the cake box in her hand and stopped in her tracks in Manny's doorway.

Darcy turned her head from standing with Manny in the apartment, her eyes flashing angrily. "You just get everything you want, don't you?"

Emma cluelessly gazed betweeen them. Manny rolled her eyes and just mouthed to Emma that it was okay.

Darcy turned to Manny, "We've been friends for a long time!"

"I've been friends with Emma since I was little!" Manny exclaimed, "Darcy I'm sorry but-"

"She left town! She comes back and thinks she owns everything again! Now she's got the maid of honor position?"

"**She's** standing right here." Emma snapped, raising her hand and snickered bitterly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Darcy. You seem to of gotten what you wanted from me."

Darcy fumed, "If this is about Sean, get over yourself."

"Peter, Sean, I just broke up with Kelly. Want him to?"

"Em!" hissed Manny, but couldn't hold in a small laugh. She couldn't believe Emma just said that!

Darcy crossed her arms quietly, and spoke clear for Emma. "And each of them say the same thing about you."

"And what's that? You can't measure up to me?"

Manny's eyes widened. She'd never seen Emma like this before! She kind of liked it. It was time Emma stood up for what she really wanted.

"No, that you're a stuck up little bitch!"

Emma rolled her eyes. Sean didn't even use the word 'bitch'.

"Darcy, you'll never understand Sean like I do." she softened her voice, "I'm not even trying to be the mean ex girl friend. I just know him. We've known another our whole lives. I know he's complicated, even damaged, and so am I.. but you don't get that. You won't understand that he can't be fixed, nor even needs to change. He's perfect the way he is.

I know what makes him tick, I know what makes him happy. You can't calm him down when he's in one of his moods but I can. And yes, we might be getting divorced but you'll never share what we shared. You'll never replace what me and he had. You'll never replace **me.**"

Darcy seemed slapped in the face. She finally snapped viciously back, "He's over you Emma. He's in my bed now."

Now Emma's blood boiled.

"That's enough." Manny now spoke up, "Darcy, you should leave."

"You were on board with me and Sean before!"

"Before Emma came back! And it was just to get him out there and start dating. I didn't think Emma would ever come back but she's his wife! You can't talk to her like that. She's also my best friend."

Darcy turned back to Emma. "You hurt him. "

"I know." Emma agreed sadly. "I'm going to try to my best to make up for that."

Darcy rose an eyebrow, "Are you saying you're going to try to take him from me?"

Emma almost laughed, rolling her eyes. "Darcy, he **is **mine. **I'm **Mrs Cameron. You're _just _in his bed as rebound for now. And I get it. I was with Kelly after all but the denial of it all comes crashing down every now and then. Every time I was with Kelly, I thought about Sean and what Kelly did wrong that Sean would of just known. "

"Whatever!" Darcy said and with that, stormed around her, going out the door. Both girls watched it slam shut.

Emma blinked and turned back to Manny. Manny smirked, "Wow. "

Emma finally let out the breath she was holding, "Yea. Oh my god. I just did that. I _really _said all that." she sucked in a deep breath again.

"You **are **staying for Sean."

Emma blushed, **"And** your wedding, I swear."

"EM! Oh my god ! We need to talk about this! We need to figure out how you're going to get Sean back. I've never seen you like this!"

Emma sighed. "I love him, Manny..."

Manny softened and smiled ."I know, Em. I was waiting for you to just admit it."

Jay now came in from the door way, pointing over his shoulder."Just saw Darcy storming out of here." he eyed Emma here now, "You the reason she's got smoke coming out of her ears?"

"Possibly." Emma said with a sly guilty smile.

He chuckled, closing the door. "What I would pay to hear what happened."

"Chick fight." Manny confirmed.

Jay raised an eyebrow at Emma, "Does that mean..."

Emma glared at both him and Manny smirking at her until she rolled her eyes and went to the door, "Yes okay?" she snapped, "I want Sean back."

Jay laughed with Manny. "I knew it."

"No you didn't, babe." Manny rubbed his chest though sympathetically and he wrapped an arm around her

"Ok but I knew they were meant to be together."

Emma sent them one last smile and teased Jay, "So that means you don't hate me anymore?"

He sighed deeply and then smirked a bit with a shrug. "I'll always have a piece of hatred for you, GP. That's our thing. But I love yeah"

She laughed and closed the door behind her.

((((*****)))))

Sean sat on his porch as the sun was going down. He held something in his hand, and clenched it when he heard foot steps.

Emma came walking up, wearing a jean white skirt and a dark green tank with flip flops. Her blonde hair was naturally down and blowing just softly to the night cooler air. It was still warm though, being summer.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey." he gazed her up, then down. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, and came to sit beside him. "Was bored at home. Friends hang out r_ight_?"

He nodded with a grin. "Guess they do."

Emma smiled as she gazed down his private road. "I'm kind of jealous you live here. Do you remember coming to this house when we were younger?"

Sean's face dropped, and he nodded, looking away with a hard look on his face.

She eyed him at the corner of her eye and changed the subject. "What do you do around here for fun?"

"The best part of this place is being away from everyone, remember?"

Emma tried not to blush, remembering that day when she told him it'd be them alone in this place.

"I'll show you something." he said a little proudly, getting up and she stood up carefully from wearing a skirt, grabbing his hand when he helped her down the few steps. They then paused, and let go.

Sean cleared his throat as he led her to the back yard. She snuck a glance at him, and down at his hand that was holding hers a second ago. She wanted that touch again. It felt right.

Sean meanwhile stuck the ring in his other hand into his back pocket. He probably shouldn't let her see him looking at it like some sad heartbroken loser.

"Wow." Emma looked amazed by the size of the back yard. The lawn was all cut nicely. There was a nice patio with stone ground to the left and lights lit up along some trees as well as the porch light.

"I think I want a pool. " Sean joked, gazing around with her.

"Who wouldn't?" she teased back, but tilted her head at the wide space of grass. "And a garden." she pointed to where she could see one.

His smile faded a little, nodding. She was suppose to do that part, in his 'dreams'.

He snuck a glance at her, and watched her smile fading too. He wondered if she was thinking about the same thing.

"Lets go in." Sean said, opening the back door for her. "It's getting cold out and you're practically wearing nothing."

Emma walked inside but gave him a look over his shoulder, "Are you kidding me?"

He smirked and shut it behind him, walking through his kitchen to the tv room they were in the other week.

"Hope you don't talk to Darcy like that." Emma cornered her eyes as she said _her _name, and Sean looked taken back for a second by the mention of her like he almost forgot about her. Emma hid her smile.

He seemed to change the subject, sitting down on the couch.

"So Kelly, that's his name right?" Emma almost looked at Sean with an alarming gaze. He chuckled, "What kind of name is Kelly anyways?"

"What kind of names are Spike or Snake?" Emma asked with another smile, sitting down next to him.

Sean laughed, "They're cool though."

"It still shocks me how much you like them." Emma teased, rolling her eyes.

He shrugging, still grinning. "They're like family."

Emma held a gaze with him, until she snapped out of it and went back to the Kelly subject.

"Kelly can be kinda cool." Emma said with a shrug. She had to give her ex that, but then again, Sean didn't know he was her ex now, did he?

"Yea?" Sean's tone wasn't bitter, but almost taunting. Emma narrowed her eyes and he hid his smirk.

"We don't have to talk about him." Emma insisted, and frankly, she didn't want to. She knew she had hurt him. It wasn't fair to Kelly, but she loved Sean, and for a week or two more, she was still his wife. She was still Sean's.

"Emma, it's fine. I'm not going to be jealous or anything like that." Sean spoke with promise, but he could hear the voice in his head denying that.

"Ofcourse not. You're with Darcy now." She eyed him as she said it, he almost winced.

He avoided her eyes but replied, "We don't have to talk about her either." they locked eyes now.

Emma wondered if he really cared about Darcy. Her heart was hoping he didn't and begging him not to. By the way he looked back at her, she could almost feel the pull she had on him too.

With both Darcy and Kelly out of the way, Sean couldn't help but stare longingly at Emma. His heart pounded as he looked at her.

"Fuck." he cursed out loud, and turned his head from her.

Worried from his out burst, Emma sat closer, "What?"

He looked almost angry at himself, and he put his head into his hands, mumbling something. She put her hand on his back and he softened to her touch.

"Sean?" She said his name so sweetly, with that concerned voice of hers. Her hand went from soothing him by rubbing his back, to the back of his nape, caressing the back of his hair like she use to when trying to calm him down or even when they were just cuddling before bed. He loved it, and nearly groaned.

He then shot up and pointed at her, "You can't do that." he turned from her, trying to gain back his steady breathing.

His heart was racing, his body was, well..reacting to his wife. The girl who just by one touch could turn him to jello.

Emma's eyes widened a bit, "What?"

"You can't come here. Can't sit close to me. Can't bring up Darcy to me, like it's any of your business."

"I'm sorry?"

"And the touching-"

"Really, Sean?" Emma rolled her eyes and had to giggle about that.

"And that!" Sean snapped, turned back towards her, "Don't giggle! Don't smile at me like you do cause I can't. . ." He huffed, knowing he sounded ridiculous, "I know your genuine smiles Emma, and I know your seductive flirty little smiles!"

Emma genuinely laughed now. He glared but felt like an idiot. It needed to be said though!

"What are you trying to say?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. Did he think she was flirting? Sure, maybe she was.

She saw him struggle with that answer. She sighed and stood up. "Fine." she crossed her arms, "What **can **I do around you? Can I breath? Smile at all when something is funny?"

He snickered, "This is a joke to you." he nodded, knowing he was right. He may look crazy right now, but she drove him crazy.

"I'm sorry," Emma laughed and put her hands on his shoulders. Almost on reflex, he put his hands on her waist. She went serious."I'm sorry." she said with a promising, understanding voice. He eyed her, but nodded. She then winced and took her hands off him. No touching he said.

Opps.

Sean then blinked and let her go too, backing up a bit and itched his head. "You um, want a ride home?"

She nodded. "Yea. That's be nice." she wanted to smile, but tried to hold it back, since it was one of his 'rules'. He smirked and shook his head, knowing she wanted to.

"You're the devil. You know that right?"

She followed him to the door, "You married me."

He sighed, agreeably. "Yes I did." he locked up behind him, and then stared at his keys in the lock.

Emma was laughing softly and turned from on the porch, noticing him stop and asked, "You coming?"

He turned, and his eyes locked on her and then gazed around her beautiful features before he grabbed her, and she gasped. She was pulled up against him, one of her hands on his shoulders for support and the other flung around the side of his neck. She stared up at him and his strong firm hands slid through her hair before pulling her into a passionate kiss. His lips devoured hers and she hungrily kissed him back as happily.

He shut his eyes tight, kissing her harder. His body was so lean and built, and Emma melted her body into his, and ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned a bit, and his kisses softened a little just to let it linger longer. She slowly moved her mouth with his, and even arched against him which he pulled away from with almost a warning growl.

His body was begging for her to come back to his.

"Um.." Emma for once, was speechless.

"We're still friends." he insisted, panting, staring a bit too. Holy shit. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You didn't mean to kiss me like _that?"_ she said 'that' more boldly because that had to be one of their best kisses yet. All of them were good, but this one took one of the top three.

His face twisted in confusion too. "If I do again? Slap me."

She rose her eyebrows. Was it hard for him not to? Did she have more or a chance than she thought?

"Sure." she felt so confused. She stared back at him, and bit her lip.

He nodded and then stared frozenly at the ground. "Darcy and Kelly don't need to know about this. It was bad, stupid old feelings. Meant nothing."

Emma would be hurt if she didn't see the struggle in his voice to lie like that. "Sure Sean. Just...drive me home, okay? It's fine."

He nodded, then led her to his truck. She smiled a little when putting on her seat belt.


	16. Wedding Rehearsal

"Our rehearsal is tonight." Manny explained to Sean at the shop, standing next to Jay. "Can you guys pick Emma and Liberty up before you come? I have to go in early to set things up."

"Sure." Jay said, "Where?"

"Emma's house."

"Alright."

Before Manny left she gasped once more, "Please bring the rings too, Jack is going to be our ring barrier and he needs to practice."

"Our thousand dollar rings are left in the hands of a 7 year old?" Jay asked.

"Not just that." Sean smirked, "Mr Simpsons 7 year old."

"That man couldn't even keep tabs on his own lap top in highschool." Jay joked then wondered if he went too far.

Sean gave him a glare, "Not funny."

Jay chuckled and then kissed Manny goodbye.

That night, Jay picked Emma and Liberty up in his orange civic, with Sean in the front with him. When they crawled into the back, Emma greeted them.

Jay tossed back at them, "Watch the leather. Just got the seats redone."

Both the girls rolled their eyes.

"Wow." Liberty teased from the back seat as they began to drive, "This is getting real. You, **Jay Hogart**, are marrying my best friend."

"Yup." Jay sighed. He couldn't believe it either. "Can't get away from you Van Zandt."

"From Towerz, to Manny." Emma chimed in, "Maybe Jay was after Liberty all along."

Sean had to chuckle from up front, then glanced back at her. "Forgot about that guy."

"That guy was a wierdo." agreed Liberty.

"**You** dated him." teased Emma. They all had a little laugh and finally got to the barn. It was a nice looking red wood barn, freshly painted and modern style, decorated with white lights. The grass around was nice and green, not that you could tell now since dark, and the moon was out.

"Wow." Liberty said in awe and Emma proudly nodded. Her and Manny were really trying to make this perfect. There were white chairs set up in the barn, on the grooms side and the brides. Then the front stage had lights also around for where the two would get married. .

Manny stood at the entrance with their priest and a few of her family members before she noticed them park and waved them over.

Spike and Snake were even there, trying to talk to Jack about not losing the rings.

"Come on you guys! You're late!" Manny pulled Jay's hand and tugged him inside. Emma and Sean followed behind sharing a look.

"Can't believe this is actually happening." Emma said.

"Never in 100 years did I think Jay would be the marrying type." joked Sean.

When they walked into the barn, it was empty other than them and their friends. Then the traditional wedding song was starting to play as they walked down the aisle. Emma and Sean tensed and even wearily looked around, avoiding anothers gaze. Did that song really have to start playing as **they** walked down the aisle?

Manny and Jay stopped at the front, Sean and Emma in tow. Spinner stepped away from the piano.

"Sorry. " Spinner said, blushing a bit while Holly J was up front, handing Mia, Jane, Liberty and then Emma some flowers to hold.

I guess Mia was replacing Darcy?

Emma bit her tongue when Sean started to notice just who wasn't there. But then, he didn't even say anything and stayed by her side contently. Emma tried not to smile, but her heart was skipping happily.

Manny got to basics, "So the boys will walk down first. And then the girls will come down the aisle next. Then of course, me."

"ofcourse." Jay teased.

"With me." chimed in Manny's father, walking over with Emma's parents.

"Right Daddy." Manny said and continued making plans for the wedding and rehearsal. "Then when we go, Holly J will walk with Spinner, and um-" she noticed she had 5 bridesmaids and Jay had Sean, Spinner and Lucas. "Honey you need more friends."

"Or you have too many." he muttered.

She closed her eyes and then scowled him. He shut up quick. "Ok." she exhaled deeply, and thought about it.

"It's okay. You know, I should be seated with Izzy." Mia insists, and Manny pouts but nods.

"Ok, that works. But you're still in our wedding photos!"

Mia nodded smiling.

"So Lucas can walk down with Jane. And, Sean.. with Emma?" Manny asked, then wondered if he'd rather walk with Liberty.

Sean and Emma even shared a smile to the way she said that with such awkward tension. "We can do that." joked Sean.

Emma nodded.

"It won't be awkward to make you guys walk down together?" Spinner bluntly asked

"It's only awkward when you announce it like that." Sean confirms, raising an eyebrow at Spinner and then snickered.

Emma chimed in too, "Like you just did."

There was a few chuckled and giggles.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Spinner apologised sheepishly.

"Okay!" Jay clapped. "Lets do this." the wedding song began to play, and everyone got into place.

(((***))))

**Author note: Just a short chapter to let you guys know I haven't given up! I'll do more tonight. I'm just super busy lately! **


	17. The Older Brother

"Why are you here?"

Emma paused at the rude question, standing in the doorway of Trackers bar. It was after rehearsal since Manny wanted Emma to go decorate some more at Trackers bar and drop some things off. Sean had been so kind to offer his brothers bar for their after party, after the wedding.

There was white cream colored balloons everywhere. A 'Just married' banner. And a little DJ booth for Jane, who would be the 'DJ' for that night.

Tracker was closing the bar and putting the chairs up on the tables when Emma came in. She carried a box and slowly put it down on the table nearby.

"Just dropping off a few things for Manny. I'm sorry."

Tracker put another chair up and shot a side glare at her but then sighed and relaxed.

"Sure. No problem." he headed to the counter, and grabbed a rag to clean it down.

Emma watched him as she walked by almost carefully. As if he'd attack her with his glare or something.

Tracker then huffed and looked back up, tossing the rag down. "You know it's bullshit what you did to Sean."

Emma was putting Cd's down near the DJ booth and shut her eyes, inhaling deeply. She should of known that was coming.

"I heard you thought he was cheating. How could you even _think _that?"

Emma swung her arms out as she whirled around, "I guess I was just stupid and scared, okay Tracker? I can't _take _anymore of this from anyone else. Especially you right now. Okay?"

"Not okay. It's not okay what you did to him. You left him, with no explanation. How could he find closure in that?!"

"You left him once all alone too, Tracker."

He was taken back for a moment before his face hardened. "I gave Sean a choice. He could of came with me. And I was always there for him. You **vanished. You **were the one who care yourself to him when you exchanged vows. Do you know the pain you caused?"

Emma pointed at herself in disbelief, "What about me? You don't think I suffered Tracker? I loved him too!" she laughed at herself, tears burning her eyes but she'd be damned to let him see. "I **still **love him but I know screwed it up**. For good**. Does that make you feel better?"

He stared at her in silence before replying, "Little bit."

"Anything else you want to talk about?" she snapped.

He thought about it. "Did you date other guys?"

"I was engaged to a guy named Kelly but it's over. I called it off." Being so exhausted, Emma forgot that _that _was a secret. She hadn't told anybody that.

"Hm." he seemed to focus back down on his counter and began cleaning it again, before glancing up at her. "Wow."

Emma sighed sadly and sat down, she needed a break. It was a long day. "Yea."

A few moments after rubbing her pounding head, Tracker had come over and set down two shots, and sat across from her.

Emma mumbled, "Thanks." and picked one up.

They both took it, and Tracker chuckled a bit as Emma covered her mouth and struggled to swallow it.

"Tequila. Sorry. Should of warned it."

Emma gave him a knowing glare. He smiled.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, looking around. "Guess I'm done here. It was mostly just bringing the music and Cd's"

"Haven't you kids heard of an ipod?"

Emma shrugged. She just did what she was told to do. She went to get up until he spoke, "I'm sorry."

Emma couldn't help but stare back at him. He was apologizing? To her?

"For what?"

He shrugged his shoulder, leaning back in his chair. "As much as I can try to hate you, when I see you in a room with Sean, I know you're the only girl for him. And he knows it too. No matter how much I told him you were the monster, he would never let me think it or say it."

"Really?"

"Well, he loved you." he said blindly. Straight to the point. "You meant everything to Sean. "

Past tense, Emma noted.

"Well, I should get going." she mumbled and finally got up. He hesitantly got up too and then blurted out what he wanted to say.

"If you want him back, why don't you ask him?"

Emma stared in awe at him. "Two minutes ago you hated me? Now you're telling me to-"

"I told you," he cut her off and rolled his eyes, "I_ want_ to hate you, but I know you're the one for him.. not that girl he's with now, or that weird red headed girl he use to be with. It was always you who gave him that stormy look in his eyes and that stupid grin."

Emma bit her lip as she smiled, and crossed her arms.

Tracker snickered as he shook his head, "But I still can't believe you'd think he'd ever see another girl behind your back."

"I thought it was Ellie." Emma muttered, embarrassed about it now. She unhappily grumbled, "So many years down the drain because of that. Could of been mood swings during the time or somethin'.." her eyes gazed off tiredly.

"What?"

Emma snapped out of it and her eyes widened a bit. "Nothing. I'm tired. I'm going to go so I can get some sleep. There's one more rehearsal tomorrow before the wedding on Saturday. I guess... I'll see you at the wedding?"

"I'm not going to it, I gotta be here. But I'll see you after for the reception here."

Emma nodded, and he watched her go, his eyes squinting curiously.

(((**)))

The next day, Sean sat in the diner as Holly J sat down a water for him. He was focused hard on the table and then snapped out of it when she came over.

"You're creeping me out." Holly J admitted. It was 9 am and he was the only one here. Just staring in silence at the table he sat at.

"Sorry." he muttered and chuckled.

Holly J smirked and shrugged, putting her hand on her waist, her pregnant belly sticking out. "Don't worry, I know you're not as scary as your reputation says."

"Same goes to you." he shot back.

She laughed and headed by to the counter, "Try pissing me off."

He laughed slightly and nodded, taking the glass of water now and took a sip. Finally who he was waiting for, came walking in.

Darcy laid her purse down on the table and sat across from him, a bit out of breath. "Sorry, I got your message this morning. I must of been sleeping when you called last night."

"Sorry bout that." he cringed and then cleared his throat, "We uh, should talk."

Darcy stared and then blinked, laughing bitterly. "Oh my god. This is a break up talk."

Sean looked guilty. "It's just-"

She held a hand up, grabbing her purse again and _**again **_getting back up. "Save it. I know **exactly **what this is about. Tell Emma _good luck, _she needs it to put up with the mess of a man she left behind."

Sean stared down at the table again hard, and a bit hurt.

Holly J glared when Darcy stormed by and she yelled after her, "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

"Bite me, Holly J." Darcy slammed it shut behind her.

Sean snapped out of it and turned his head, glancing where Darcy left, then Holly J. She actually pitied him and gave him a sad smile. "You're not a mess."

Sean huffed and got up. "No. I am. When I'm not with Emma, I'm always a mess."

"Geez that's pathetic." Holly J snorted and then tilted her head as she gazed up at the ceiling. "Yet, somehow also romantic."

Sean slumped down on the stool by the counter she stood at and she frowned at him.

"Not over her huh?"

He looked up at her obviously, "Pathetic once again, right?"

"Well you're still married to her. You got that on your side."

Sean rose an eyebrow and then the diners door opened again, this time with Tracker coming in..

"Hey little bro." he greeted and came over, sitting on a stool right beside Sean. "Can I get a coffee?" he asked the girl standing by.

"I'm busy in a conversation right now." she taunted, pointing between herself and Sean. Sean had to chuckle and shrug when Tracker gave him a look.

"It's nothing. Lets not talk about it-"

"Ah, girl talk huh?" Tracker joked, teasing his brother. "What's the latest gossip ladies?"

Sean glared and Holly J opened her big mouth, "He's not over his wife." she paused, "That's so wierd to say."

Sean was glaring at her but she seemed to completely miss it. Sean on the other hand, felt Trackers stare.

"You want her back?"

Sean's mouth opened, but he couldn't find the words to explain. He scowled and glared between Tracker and Holly J, "Can everyone just butt out of it already?"

"We just care." Holly J said with a shrug.

"Look Sean," Tracker's tone went serious. Sean rose an eyebrow but listened up. Tracker continued, "I get a part of you will always love her. But maybe you're confused. You don't want to make a mistake. You gotta know it's real."

Sean gave Tracker a look like he was the dumbest idiot ever. "Look Tracker." he shot back. "I will **never **be confused about my feelings for Emma. Got that? Those feelings, they won't ever fade away. I know she pisses people off. She's a pain in my ass too. But when I see her, she's all I can see. She can make me smile through my darkest hour. She's all I dream about. I always wanted to be the guy to give her what she wanted. She feels like she's meant for me. When I'm with other girls, they don't feel like they're mine, or like I'm theirs. I feel like I'm _made _for Emma. Do you get that?"

Tracker stared in awe. Holly J too felt even herself blush. How romantic! She even squealed.

Sean sighed and looked out the window almost numbly. "Now imagine how it feels to be apart from her?"

"Even after everything?" Tracker asked, stunned.

Sean nodded. "Even after everything."

"Then you should know," Tracker paused, but felt the need to say something. Sean was his brother. He needed to protect him. "She said something odd last night."

Sean turned his head quickly, "What do you mean? You saw her?"

Tracker nodded.

"Well what'd she say?!"

"..well, she wants you back to." Tracker informs. He watched Sean's eyes do that thing, that stormy thing it did when he thought about Emma. That stupid smile was about to approach and Tracker had to stop it."But there was something else."

Sean frowned, "What?"

Tracker paused for a real long time. He even glanced at Holly J who had turned to do some more dishes at the sink. Since coast was clear, he lowered his voice and asked. "Was Emma ever pregnant?"

Sean stared deadly at him. "What?" he shook his head. "No. Why would you say something like that?"

Tracker tried to explain, "I think she was joking, but I had asked why she thought you were cheating. She said mood swings."

Sean was in a daze. His mind was racing with thoughts per second, and accusations.

"Maybe she meant PMS." laughed Tracker. Sean didn't laugh, he didn't even move. He was still thining.

Emma wouldn't NOT tell him about something like that. If she was ever pregnant, she would tell him. That was the RIGHT thing to do. Emma's always did the right thing. She wouldn't lie ever about something so serious like _that_. Sean would of known if she was pregnant.

Then why did he feel a knot in his stomach and doubt stirring deeply inside him? Why did it make sense and feel more like a reason for Emma to leave town?

"I gotta go."

Tracker was shocked by Sean's sudden outburst and how he stormed out. "Shit." he whispered.

Maybe he shouldn't of said anything...


	18. Stop Leaving

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked as Sean stormed into his apartment. "Rehearsal isn't for another few hours."

Sean stopped by the living room and looked around. "Where's Manny?"

"Right here." Sean whipped around to her standing in the hallway. She and Jay were giving Sean strange looks.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

Sean clenched his jaw but tried to count to 10. His blood pressure was going up the wall trying to figure this out. "If I ask something, you can't tell Emma I asked."

They glanced at another but shrugged, then nodded. "Ok." Jay said.

"Was Emma ever.." he paused and licked his lips. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. "Was she ever pregnant?"

The color washed from Manny's face. The look said it all. Jay too even looked alarmed and tried to keep his cool but Sean could see right through them.

Before Sean could turn to storm out, Jay raised his hands to hold him back, "Man, I just found out , I swear."

"Jay!" Manny yelled. This wasn't their business!

Sean shook with anger, "Screw you!" he stormed to the door and snapped over his shoulder. "Screw the both of you."

"Cameron!" Jay chased him down to the door, and Sean turned as he opened it. Jay jumped, thinking he was going to hit him.

Sean stood still though. Almost like he had given up. He looked flushed, tired, exhausted. Jay felt all the guilt stir inside him. Sean looked like a wreck.

"When?" Sean lowered his voice, "When was she pregnant? Did she have the baby? Am I a Dad and didn't know? Did she give it up?"

"She miscarried it, Sean." Manny spoke up from the background.

Sean glared once more at her, and back at Jay. Jay looked truly sorry, but it wasn't enough. Sean went out the door and left it open, Jay standing there in the doorway with a deep frown.

(((**)))

"Everyone places!" Liberty directed, back at the barn for last rehearsal that night. Sean hadn't come, and it was the regulars, Spinner, Lucas, Jane, Holly J, Liberty and Emma. Then their parents.

Emma had just got there, and instead of being a bridezilla, Manny was in the corner of the barn whispering to Jay so she and Liberty were directing everyone to their places again.

"He's going to hate us forever. And she will too." Manny said with fear.

"You think she knows yet?" Jay asked, their eyes watching Emma.

"No." Manny could just tell. She looked around and asked, "Do you think he's even coming?"

"Fat chance." snickered Jay and he felt like shit. "I feel like I may of lost my best man." And that didn't sit well with him.

"Jay" Manny's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm and nodded her head towards Sean coming in. He looked pissed still, but came.

"Man," Jay walked over and couldn't believe it, "You're here."

"Lets just do this." Sean growled, as they all began to get in place and he stood behind Jay at the front with Lucas behind him and Spinner behind him.

Emma was giggling over whatever she was talking about with Holly J, before they made their way over, and when Manny went to her spot, she cornered her eyes at Sean who was glaring Emma down, hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

By the time the rehearsal was done, everyone got in their pairs to follow the 'married couple' down the aisle.

"Jay and Manny now turn and go." directed Manny's father beside Snake on the side, "Then Lucas and Jane." he nods as they followed them ."Then Sean and Emma."

Emma had felt the wierd vibe the entire time during rehearsal. Sean would either glare down or ahead, and would not even look at her. He didn't even when they walked down the aisle next behind Lucas and Jane.

"What's wrong?" Emma whispered to him.

When she thought he wasn't even going to answer, he muttered spitefully, "Guess it's been a bad day."

Emma heard the anger in his voice, and wondered what had happened. He didn't look happy one bit. Before they reached the end of the aisle, he spat at her once more.

"Just found out my _ex wife_ was pregnant with my kid and never told me. Made _**me **_feel like the bad guy. She's been lying to my face the whole time."

Emma stopped right in the aisle. Jay and Manny were at the end of the asile and both their mouths hung a bit, knowing what had happened as Emma looked hit with a bus.

"Emma?" Snake asked by Mannys father side, seeing she had stopped in shock and Sean kept going until he reached the doors and charged out.

Emma ignored Manny when she came over to console her, "You told him!?" she yelled and ran after Sean.

The cars were parked on the side of the barn, and Emma sprinted around to see him just getting to his car. "Sean!"

He turned with anger flashing in his eyes. They stood nearly nose to nose and Emma had never been afraid of him in all her life until now. She stepped back a little and tried to explain, "Sean it was when I left. And I miscarried. I explained it in the letter-"

"I never got the letter! And screw the letter, and screw you Emma! You should of told me!" he frowned when she jumped but he kept his anger and ripped his door open.

Emma had tears rolling down now, "I don't know why I didn't, Sean. Half of me, half of me **really wanted** that family with you and the other half when I got pregnant, I was_ so_ scared. I knew I couldn't have a baby. Not then. I hadn't even gone to college or see what I would of become before being a mom. I never even told my own mom or Snake. It never **felt **real." her eyes glazed over numbly. "Not until I lost it."

Sean looked ready to cry. Or punch something. He looked at her like he didn't even know her, and Emma's heart was breaking.

"I got to go." he tried to turn from her and Emma put her hands on his arms and begged him not to go.

"Just wait, you can't just leave after this."

"I can't leave?!" he yelled at her, "I had to put up with your unexplained absence for years but I can't leave when you know what you've done to me!?"

Emma looked like a mess. Her tears kept rolling and she snuffled between her sobs. "Please don't hate me."

He stared in disbelief, "How could I not?"

Hurt crossed over her face. Her tears finally stopped falling. She looked blank. "We both lost something, Sean. I'll always feel like the fault of the miscarriage. Me. You don't know what that's like.."

He looked sorely back at her before he turned, and got into his car. Emma sniffed once more, her nose feeling raw, and stepped back when his car roared to life, then backed out. Sean cornered his eyes at her and watched her turn to head back in before he sped off. She looked so hurt still. Maybe he didn't understand personally how it felt to lose that baby. . .but still, how could she not tell him?

Sean drove home, and punched his steering wheel angerily on the way. He clenched his hands around the wheel and sniffed really hard to keep the burning tears in, swallowing the lump in his throat.

_And fucked up enough, I still love her. _He thought.

((**)))

The wedding that Saturday came quickly. Both Emma and Sean sucked it up and stayed 'strong' and 'civilized' for Manny and Jay, it was after all their day. Jay looked handsome in his suit, with his friends just as good looking in the same black suits.

The bridesmaids wore long red dresses. They looked like summer dresses, and straps fell off their shoulders and was rather snug around the waist and chest line. Emma had her hair softly curled, and Sean was mad at himself that he couldn't stop staring.

Emma kept looking down though, still in a rough state since the other day. The evening though was a beautiful night with the lights of the barn lit up and Manny was glowing in her big wedding dress. Emma had never seen Jay Hogart even look so nervous when she came down the aisle.

As the crowd cheered for the newlyweds as the priest announced them man and wife, Sean and Emma followed them down the asile still not speaking to another as they walked together and avoided anothers eyes.

Jay announced happily when he picked Manny up by their limo, "We'll meet everyone at Trackers!"

Everyone cheered again and happily watched, and clapped, as Manny and Jay got into the limo.

((**)))

The after party was going quite well, at least for everyone but Sean and Emma. Everyone was laughing and dancing and Jane took requests at the DJ booth. Tracker smiled as he handed out free drinks from the bar with his employees.

Sean stood with his jacket off now, only wearing his shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms and black tie, black pants. His wavy charming hair was slightly pushed back. When Tracker wasn't looking, he went to a girl behind the bar and asked for a vodka and soda in a cup. She blushed, and got it for him. Emma cornered her eyes at the end of the bar, being unnoticed. She sighed unhappily and excused herself from her friends, going to Sean.

When he sipped it, she stopped at his side, "I thought you quit."

He knew her voice and glared ahead, watching the newlyweds dancing on the floor with everyone to the music. Most people danced, or sat at the tables.

Snake and Spike sat at a table, and glanced at another when they saw Sean and Emma talking. It didn't look good from even over here.

"Are those two back together?" asked Manny's mother across from them.

Spike smiled as warmly as she could, "We're not sure. I don't think so."

"Oh but they are so cute together." they all turned their heads to watch Emma take a drink out of Sean's hands and put it back on the counter.

"Emma." warned Sean when she did that, back over at the bar.

Emma shrugged her shoulder innocently, "I just wanna dance. You can drink after." she carefully and slowly reached for his hand. Her heart pounded.

He eyed her with a close eye, but he softened when her hands came together with his and almost as reflex, his tightened warmly around hers.

Her hazel eyes gazed at his and she slowly backed up and pulled him towards the dance floor. He followed, almost in a trance, but still unsure. He was suppose to be mad at her.

When she turned, his hands were on her hips already, pulling her close to him. She lost her breath, and tried to regain her strength. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he stared down at her like a hopeless man in love. She looked up like a woman who was truly sorry for her actions.

They swayed slowly to the music, Emma's red dress softly brushing the floor.

"This isn't fair." he said, his voice low and deep.

"Dancing with me?" Emma teased.

He glared, and she rolled her eyes. It was just a joke. "I'm sick of these games with you." he confirmed.

Her mouth fell a bit, "Sean, I'm staying here okay? There are no games. We have to solve this. You can't avoid me forever."

"Staying?" he paused, confused. "As in moving back?"

She nodded.

"What about Kelly?" He then couldn't believe this. She was moving here with that guy? He could **not **go through that.. seeing her, with another man, in **their **city they grew up in together.

She loves this other guy. Sean thinks so anyway. And Kelly probably loves her and he takes care of her and he probably even "makes love" with her and it all makes Sean so envious and furious that he feels sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

They stopped moving but stayed close together as Emma quickly explained, "Not with Kelly." she swallowed and confessed, "Me and Kelly have been done for.. a bit."

Sean's face was unreadable. Emma nervously bit her lip.

He stepped back, and his hands fell from her sides. "Sean?" she saw an odd look in his eyes, and he just shook his head, lifting his hand.

He couldn't take much more of this. He turned, and walked out of the party.

Emma stood there, lost and confused, and alone on the dance floor. Manny and Jay shimmied over and Manny asked Emma, "What happened?"

Jay chimed in, "Yea, it looked like it was going well. He never dances."

Manny giggled. Emma sighed and instead of answering, she went after Sean. He was gone by the time she came out to the parking lot, and she huffed, knowing she came with her parents and couldn't follow.

She turned to gasp when Snake was standing right there, and he had his keys out and ready for her to take. He nodded when she gave him an unspoken look of gratitude.

"Thankyou!" she grabbed the keys and went after Sean. He probably went home.

(((***)))

Emma lifted her dress up a bit to be careful when she went up the stairs to Sean's door. It was so dark now, but the porch light was on. She dropped the dress when she stood in front of his doorway and knocked on the door.

The lights were on inside, and she knew he was in there. "Sean, open the door!"

It whipped open a second later and he stepped out, a little shocked but still angry. "Emma," he took a moment to scoff, closing his eyes for a second, "I need to be away from you. _Okay_?"

He was almost begging.

"Why?"

"What?" he asked as he stared ridiculously at her.

Emma asked again, "_Why_ do you need to be away from me?"

He picked his mouth up, "Have you not been around to see everything _you've _done?"

"Yes." she nodded, looking sincerely sorry for that but also got to the point. "I know what I've done. I know I'm a selfish person. Controlling. Maybe a coward too. But you know that's how I am."

Sean tightened his jaw but didn't disagree.

Emma nervously went on, her eyes shimmering a bit. "I love you, and I _never _meant to hurt you. I think you know that..."

Sean stared at her, his eyes suddenly softer and more welcoming. She said she loved him. God. One word from her and he was like butter. He wanted to be angry, but he knew he had no chance at resisting those words. He swallowed hard and wanted to hug her, touch her so badly. It was painful to think about though. It'd be like hugging the sun.

Emma bit her lip and then shook her head. "I know our relationship can never be repaired. Something tells me the scars from this might last a lifetime. But I need you to at least forgive me for the miscarriage, _at least_." tears began to fall again, "Because I blame myself for it every day and I can't take anymore from you or I'll crack."

Emma was shocked when Sean grabbed her, and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed quietly into his chest and he held her tighter, and kissed her head, stroking her hair.

"I forgive you." he whispered, and promised.

Emma closed her eyes and just stayed in his strong embrace, breathing in the masculine scent of him. She missed how safe she felt in his arms.

He weakened at her vanilla scent and how she stood in his arms so helplessly.

Emma snuffled and he softly smiled as she finally let herself look weak and how she really felt. She was as lost without him as he was without her. He looked down when she gazed back up and she wanted to say something, but got lost in his eyes. His smiled faded, and he stared back too, his hand now caressing her hair behind her ear. Even as she cried, she was beautiful. Damn her.

He brought his hands down to her hips, looking down at her in fear and want. "We can't do this…"

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a whisper, but stared hungrily at his lips as his eyes smoldered down at her.

He now possessively cupped her face, "I'm going to kiss you."

Emma looked like a scared kitten, but she nodded, inviting him to do so. He leaned down, slowly, both weary but desperate and his lips finally captured hers. She sighed happily and shut her eyes, kissing him back just as longingly.

Her heart raced as he pulled her closer again. She was surprised at how their bodies seemed to remember each other so well, and they kissed in sync with the other until it deepened and Emma moaned into the kiss when Sean moved her back against the doorway.

"Sean," She croaked out in shock. Sean panted as they pulled apart but they stayed close together, ready to kiss again.

There was this wild look in his eye, and hers too, like she was burning with adrenaline. She let out a little pout and gazed away. "Maybe I should go."

"No," Sean said firmly, "**Stop **leaving."

Emma looked up at him with her big brown eyes and paused before nodding. "Ok."

He gave her a look, almost warning her she better not be fucking with them. He then opened the door, and took her hand, leading her inside.

He shut the door and locked it behind her, both smiling faintly at another.

**Author note: Ouu! What happens next?! Leave some reviews please! It's going to get better. I think I want to make them work on their marriage, but maybe keep it as a secret for a while? What do you guys think.. Or should I just end it? **


End file.
